KaoruxReader
by KiaraP
Summary: You are a new girl at Ouran Academy and the first person you meet is Kaoru Hitachiin. You find out you are in all your classes with him, his twin Hikaru, and Haruhi. You wind up falling in love with Kaoru, but he thinks you love Hikaru. Being the unselfish twin he is, he decides to let Hikaru have you. First Story. KaoruxReader
1. New Girl

Hi, this is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of them, and I decided to write a reader insert one. Please point out any grammar errors to me, and I would love some constructive criticism. Thank you! Oh, and I can't think of a title, so as you're reading if you think of one please tell me.

* * *

You walked slowly into the opulent halls of Ouran Academy. You had just moved here, and your father had enrolled you in this school. You glanced around nervously, having no idea how to find your first class. Suddenly, a large hand tapped you on the shoulder. You jumped in surprise, and then turned around to find a pair of enchanting golden eyes looking at you curiously.

"I'm Kaoru." The stranger told you. "I'm assuming you're new here, considering the frightened bunny look you've got going on."

"I'm (f/n)." You replied a bit irritated. _Was it that obvious?_ "And yes, I am new here." Seeing your annoyance, he quickly backtracked and stated "Here, let me see your schedule. I'll show you where your classes are." You blinked in surprise then slumped in relief. This school was truly huge. "Thanks." You replied. You handed him your schedule, and watched as his eyebrows shot up. "Well, it seems you have every class with me." Kaoru exclaimed in shock.

You quirked an eyebrow in response, and leaned over to look at your schedule. Kaoru looked over at you. "Well." He stated. "I better show you to first period before we're late." You nodded in agreement, and followed after him. He led you to a classroom and stepped in. You looked at the door for a moment, and collected yourself before following him inside.

As you walked in, all the eyes turned towards you. You turned quickly towards the teacher and asked where to sit. She looked around and pointed to a seat to the left of Kaoru, next to a window. You walked quickly over and put your bag down. Kaoru tapped you on the shoulder and stated "Hey (f/n), this is my brother Hikaru and my friend Haruhi." You looked over and smiled. "Hi, my name is (f/n). Nice to meet you."

You looked at Haruhi, and then glanced at Kaoru in confusion. "Why is Haruhi dressed as a boy?" You whispered. Kaoru jumped and nearly fell out of his seat, while Haruhi and Hikaru looked at you in confusion. Kaoru crawled towards them and whispered something in their ears. Haruhi laughed and walked over to you. "Hi. Sorry about them. You just scared them, because I am pretending to be a boy, and no one has ever noticed that I was a girl before." She explained. "Why don't you come down to Music Room number 3 after school today, and I'll tell you the entire story." You looked at her and smiled. _YES! I've already made a new friend!_ "Sure." You replied.

You returned to your class work, and you were pleased to find that you had already covered this at your last school. You turned back to Haruhi, who had already finished her work, and chatted a bit. You found out that she was an honors student who won a scholarship to the school.

"Wow, you must be really smart." You exclaimed.

"Well, I just make sure to study and do all my work." She stated. You rolled your eyes at her modesty. Of course she's modest.

"Well I, for one, am pretty smart too." You joked.

"Of course you are!" She laughed. You looked out the window and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"You just remind me of my mom a lot." You said.

Haruhi looked at you, and then realized what you meant. She smiled sadly at you, and hugged you tightly. "I understand." She stated. "My mother died when I was very young." You looked at her and giggled a little. At her confusion, you said, "Well aren't we a happy bunch. I meet you for the first time, and we're already swapping our sob stories. Haruhi glanced at you and started laughing too. "So we are." She stated.

You both gathered your bags, and prepared to leave for your next class. You were glad to find Haruhi was in it also, and you left together. You heard yelling, and turned around to see Kaoru running up with Hikaru a few feet behind him.

"Hey Kaoru." You greeted. He looked at you in astonishment.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, confused.

"Um… Well I just did." You exclaimed laughing.

Haruhi stared at you, and then smiled. You looked at her smile questioningly, but she only waved you off. _I wonder what that was about. _Hikaru caught up and glared at his brother.

"Why didn't you wait for me Kaoru?" He sulked.

"I promised to show (f/n) to all her classes!" Kaoru replied.

"But Haruhi is showing her!" Hikaru whined.

Kaoru just ignored him. You looked at Hikaru thinking, _he really does look like a carbon copy of his brother._ Said twin glanced back at you and smirked. "So, I hear you're coming down to the music room after school today." He grinned. "That should be fun."

"What do you mean?" You asked confused.

His only reply was a disheartening "You'll see."

You arrived at your class with Haruhi and the boys. You stepped inside and went through the process again. You were assigned a seat next to Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi, and you were able to easily able to complete your class work. The day was a lot easier than you expected, and you decided it was because of the great friends you had already made. Haruhi decided to join you in the cafeteria at lunch, rather than eat in class.

You all had a great time at lunch, and you smiled at how close you all were. You have never had many friends because of the many times your father made you move. This time, he was letting you stay in an apartment by yourself, so you wouldn't have to move around with him. You were glad because you finally had friends that you wouldn't want to leave behind.

You smiled at them as they did their work in the last class of the day. They had no idea what a wonderful thing they had done for you. The bell rang and you began to pack up your stuff. _Now I wonder what's going to happen in Music Room #3… _You followed Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru out the door to get the story of how Haruhi began to dress as a boy.


	2. Meeting the Host Club

Hi guys! Back again with chapter two. If you saw me upload it then delete it really quick, that was because i forgot to edit it. Now i fixed it up so all's good. I noticed a review saying the reader sounded a bit dull, so I tried to add a bit more character. I guess it was kind of difficult for the first chapter because i was trying to introduce everything. Just be kind of lenient, because I'm still getting used to this character. Thank you to the people who reviewed. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time so..

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

You opened the door to Music Room #3, and raised a brow at the rose petals that flew out. _What the heck? Why are there roses?_ You walked in and were immediately accosted by a handsome blonde boy.

"Welcome my beautiful princess. Your beauty outshines all the stars in the sky, and I can only see you." He sang.

You turned to Kaoru and stated "Who is this flirt?"

Kaoru snickered and replied "This is Tamaki Suoh."

"Does he greet every one like this…" You trailed off as you watched him attack Haruhi with a large bear hug. He picked her up and swirled her around yelling "Oh, my beautiful daughter has arrived! Those shady twins weren't bothering you were they?" You noticed a mischievous gleam in Hikaru's eyes. He turned to Tamaki and with false shock exclaimed, "Tamaki! You just announced that Haruhi was a girl in front of (f/n)! You are an awful father!"

Tamaki's eyes left Haruhi and turned towards you, clearly having forgotten your presence. "Oh my wonderful daughter, please forgive me!" He wailed in despair. He looked towards Haruhi for forgiveness, but she only glared at him and replied, "You're an idiot." You chuckled at her dry statement, then observed as Tamaki moaned in despair, throwing himself in a corner.

You then watched him sit down and curl himself up. Confused, you looked towards Haruhi for an explanation, and she said "Tamaki is a huge drama queen that sulks a lot." You nodded in understanding and cocked a hip. "Oi, Blondie. I already knew she was a girl, so you can bring your sulky pants back here." You examined him as he immediately stood and became his flamboyant self again. He glared at the twins, and stormed towards them as they guffawed in the corner at his so-called "stupidness".

"You devils! You gave away our sweet Haruhi's secret didn't you!?" He screeched.

You winced and covered your ears. "No, idiot. I realized she was a girl. It's pretty obvious if the first time you see her is in what I assume is some type of host club."

Suddenly, a _very_ tall boy with dark hair strolled into the room with a small boy with blonde hair and a baby face. The blonde glanced around, and noticing you, ran over and squealed "What's your name? My name's Mitsukuni Haninodzuka, but you can call me Honey! I love cake! Would you like to eat some cake with me?" You blinked at his zealousness, and replied in a calm voice "My name is (f/n) (l/n), and I would love some cake." You smiled sweetly at him, and giggled as he grabbed your hand and dragged you away.

"Oh, and this is Takashi Morinodzuka. Everyone calls him Mori." Honey explained.

"It's nice to meet you Mori." You greeted, and weren't surprised when your only reply was a nod and a grunt.

Smirking at your very accurate first impression of him, you followed Honey to a table where he proceeded to impress you with his cake eating abilities. You seized a piece of (your favorite flavor) cake and began to eat.

* * *

"Hey where did (f/n) go?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked around in confusion. _Where could she have gone? _Kaoru finally noticed you in the back of the room with Honey, eating cake. Feeling a little irritated and jealous that you had left him, he marched over to you. Hikaru, seeing this, followed Kaoru over. Kaoru walked and sat on your left, while Hikaru appeared and sat on your right. Kaoru poked you on the shoulder and whine "(f/n), why did you leave us? You're so mean."

You glanced at Kaoru and stated "If you didn't notice, I am currently talking to Honey. It's very rude to just interrupt like that Kaoru." You turned back to Honey, and continued your previous conversation. Kaoru looked at you stunned, and you mentally snickered at his expression. _Are all these boys so self-centered? _You already loved Kaoru and Hikaru dearly, but they could be irritating.

You glanced up again as the door opened and another boy strode inside. He had black hair like Mori, but was a little shorter. His glasses covered his eyes, and it seemed like he angled them specifically to cover his eyes. He gazed at you questioningly, but then called out "Everyone it is time to begin getting ready." The twins stood up, along with Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi. They all walked into the back and into another room with a chorus of "Bye (f/n)." and "We'll be back in a couple of minutes." Also one nod and grunt from Mori. You stayed seated and quirked a brow at the new man. He strolled over to you and stated "I am Kyoya Otori. In case you were wondering, this is a host club, and I am the vice president."

"Who's the president?" You asked

"Tamaki." He replied.

"Blondie's the president, huh? Well that's a surprise."

"He is a bit… melodramatic, but he has the highest amount of customers, and it was his idea to create the Host Club."

"Hm." You stood up and said "Haruhi said she would explain to me why she began dressing as a boy today, so do I have to request her or something?"

"That would do." Kyoya accepted. You sat back down and wondered what the Host Club was doing. The door opened again and you turned around. Your mouth dropped open in surprise, and then burst out laughing at the ridiculous site in front of you.

* * *

Ok, so this is the chapter. Please review me or PM if you have any problems with it. Thanks- KiaraP


	3. Enduring the Host Club Activities

I'm back with the third chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews. For the cosplay the Host Club does, try to imagine it in the most obnoxious, outrageous way you can. That's why "you" ended the last chapter and this one giggling. Please review, and If you can, give me some ideas for a title. I'm really bad at making non-cheesy titles.

* * *

All of the boys and Haruhi looked at you in confusion as you fell back on the couch still giggling.

"What's wrong (f/n)? Are you in awe of our absolute beauty and attractiveness?" Tamaki drawled as he sauntered over to you and placed a finger under your chin. You wiped a tear from your eye and said "No, you all look ridiculous, especially you Blondie." Tamaki jumped back with a horrified expression on his face. He disappeared from your view and reappeared in his corner of woe.

"Tamaki, we need to take our places." Kyoya ordered. Tamaki was immediately revived, and the rest of the Host Club took up position in front of the door. You looked on as the door opened, and a chorus of voices exclaimed "Welcome!" Instantly all the girls that entered the room squealed at the "gorgeousness" of the Host Club.

You tilted your head to the side. _Why do the girls think that the Host Club looks cute? They look like a bunch of wussy idiots to me._ Sighing at the spectacle you watched as Tamaki went to greet the girls along with the rest of the Host Club… in prince costumes. _They kind of look like Disney Prince wannabes. _

Still sitting on the couch you observed Tamaki go and flirt with all of his customers. Irritated at all the screams and squealing being emitted, you stood. As if noticing your newness, a bunch of girls from Tamaki's group came to greet you.

"Do you want to come join us with Tamaki?" They chorused.

"Not particularly. Blondie kind of irritates me." You replied.

Hearing this Tamaki's eyes filled with crocodile tears, and all the girls immediately went to his side so they could comfort him. Feeling a little guilty about how harshly you had treated Tamaki you went over to apologize.

"Sorry for being so mean Blondie, it's just that you are a little too much for me." You winced as his eyes widened and he threw his arms around you. "I knew you liked me you sneaky girl. No one can resist me or my dazzling eyes!" thrown back by the end of his nonsense you looked up to see his eyes. They were a very odd shade of blue that looked violet. You blinked in surprise, then carefully extracting yourself from his embrace drawled "Frankly, your eyes are very unsettling and unnatural, and I was only apologizing because I felt bad." You then stomped off, irritated at having been attacked by Tamaki. You were there just long enough to see him retreat to his corner of woe and begin growing mushrooms.

You then noticed Kyoya off to the side holding a bunch of books with another group of girls. Looking closer you saw pictures of all the Host Club members on the covers, and realized that he was selling photo books. _Of course this Kyoya character would be the money obsessed guy. _

Strolling past him you saw Honey and Mori sitting together with some other girls. Looking in front of Honey, you noticed an obscene amount of cakes in front of the small boy. You then witnessed him eat every single one within a matter of minutes. Taken aback at his voraciousness you then noticed Mori wiping some crumbs off his cousin's face. _He may be frightening in his consumption of cake, but Honey is one cute little bugger. _

You turned away from Honey and Mori, and jumped as your ears were bloodied by some high-pitched shrieking. Searching for the source of the noise you noticed Hikaru and Kaoru holding each other's faces and saying something incomprehensible. Your face paled. _Were they… _Haruhi walked over, and seeing your grossed out face, she started giggling.

"Don't worry (f/n). It's just an act they put on for the customers." She assured.

"Ok, that's better. But quite frankly, it's still weird. Is it like twincest or something?"

"I guess…" Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw said duo sauntering towards you.

"Why (f/n), it's not that weird. It is just us showing our brotherly love for each other." They exclaimed dramatically. "We are fulfilling fantasies here!" They looked at each other mischievously, and then, as if arriving at a silent conclusion, began slowly creeping towards. Haruhi, knowing what was about to happen to you, retreated back to her seat.

You glared at them as they both wrapped their arms around you, Hikaru your shoulders, and Kaoru your waist. They pulled you between them and whispered simultaneously "You know you like it." Creeped out you grabbed both of Kaoru's cheeks and began pulling on them. "Ow! (f/n)! That hurts stop it!" He whined. Continuing to torture Kaoru, you kicked Hikaru on the shins. You giggled as they both got off of you, only to be tackled to the ground by Tamaki.

"You shady twins! Stop bothering the sweet and beautiful (f/n)!" He bellowed.

"I already got them off of me Blondie." You commented drily. He looked up at you, and then ignoring your earlier statement exclaimed, "I have saved you my exquisite princess. For I am the prince that has come to rescue you from these two devils." Yo quirked a brow at his delusions and replied "Blondie. You're dumb. I already saved myself. You're not that good of a prince now are you?" He wailed at your statement and retreated once more. Sighing tiredly at all the drama you have now associated with the Host Club, you went to sit with Haruhi.

"Ok, so tell me your story."

* * *

So, I'm leaving the country for the next to weeks tomorrow. I may or may not be able to update. (I don't know id there will be wifi...) So don't murder me if I don't update. I'll probably write the next couple chapters in my notebook if I can't upload. Thanks -KiaraP


	4. A Visit from the Host Club

I'm back! I typed this entire chapter up on my iPad, so that I could just transfer it to my computer and upload it when I got home. BUT, I checked out the Doc Manager, and realized that I could just copy/paste it to upload! So, I have uploaded this chapter. Right now, I am at the beach, and I started writing another fanfic for Fairy Tail. Thanks for the reviews people! And now, without further ado, I present you chapter 4 of my beautiful fanfic.

* * *

"Ok,_ so tell me your story_."

You stared at Haruhi as she mentally prepared her speech.  
"We'll, you already know that I'm an honors student on scholarship, so I'm going to begin with the first time I met the Host Club. I had been looking for a space to study, and I found Music Room #3. As you know, this room is not a good place to study, and it is not quiet."  
"You can say that again." You scoffed. "Too many idiots." You added while staring in Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's direction. As if feeling your glare, they all turned and looked at you, then paled and immediately turned back around. Laughing at their obvious fright, Haruhi continued.

"So, I walked in here, and got the welcome. You can imagine my confusion when they started going off about me being gay. You see, I was wearing my dad's old clothes, and they all thought I was a boy visiting the Host Club. Anyways, they began to crowd me..."  
"Well, we all know that those boys have no concept of personal space. This is my first time meeting them, and I already know that." You interrupted again, shuddering at memories of earlier.  
"Yeah." Haruhi giggled. "Anyhow, Tamaki walked up and began to bug me about what type of boy I liked: Boy Lolita, Cool type, etc. Then Tamaki saunters towards me, grabs my chin, gets in my face, and attempts to whisper seductively 'Or would you like to try me?'"

"And he calls himself your father now?"  
"Well, that's Tamaki for you."  
"I guess THAT HE IS A PERVERT FOR FLIRTING WITH HIS SO-CALLED DAUGHTER AND HER CLOSE FRIEND!" You stated purposefully loud. Tamaki, hearing this shouted indignantly "I am not a pervert!" You just laughed. Goodness, that boy can't take a joke.  
"You know," Haruhi snickered at you "You sound a lot like the twins right now."  
"It's not my fault Blondie is sensitive!" You yelled, exasperated. "Now continue."

"Ok. So Tamaki is in my face, and I freaked out. I jumped backwards into a 8 million yen vase, and it shattered on the ground."  
"Smooth." You teased her. She just rolled her eyes.  
"I obviously couldn't pay it off, so Tamaki tells me 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your body.'"  
"WAIT WHAT?" You yelled.  
"Not like that!" Haruhi exclaimed. "They made me the errand boy of the Host Club."  
"HA! Who's the pervert now?" Tamaki hollered.  
"Shut up!"

"ANYWAYS." Haruhi interrupted. "Kyoya had already realized I was a girl, but the others hadn't. Honey-senpai was second, because he offered my Usa-chan and I accepted. In his brain that meant I was a girl I guess. The twins were next. They were charged with the task of changing me into the boys uniform for the school, and I wouldn't let them in the changing room. When I got out, Tamaki freaked and hugged me to death. I called for Mori-senpai to help me, because Tamaki was slowly suffocating me. He lifted me up out of Tamaki's arms, and must have realized then."  
"When did Tamaki find out?" You asked her.  
"He found out when he opened my wallet and saw my school ID."  
"Oh. So everyone found out for themselves, but Tamaki was completely oblivious until it literally smacked him in the face?" You questioned.  
"Yup."  
"Idiot."

"So they all knew I was a girl, and I decided to keep pretending to be a boy in order to pay off my debt, and here I am today." Haruhi finished.  
"Wow. That's complicated." You mused.

You looked at the time, and decided to go home. You bid all the Host Club members goodbye, and began to stroll towards the door. You were stopped when a tiny pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist. You looked down at Honey, and smiled gently at him. You hugged him goodbye, and turned to leave, only to be stopped by another, much large, pair of arms. You rolled your eyes as Tamaki cried "I will miss you, Princess. Please be safe, and I hope that I will be able to see your beautiful face tomorrow."

You just sighed and hugged him back. Frankly, you didn't have anymore energy to deal with him today. _I'm going to try to be nicer!_ Tamaki beamed when he let go of you and turned to the twins "See, she doesn't hate me!" He exclaimed happily.  
"Ok, we concede you that." They replied simultaneously. "But... she likes us more." The retorted as they sauntered to you and threw their arms around you. You rolled your eyes. _I feel like a possession being fought over_. You extricated yourself from their grasp, and bid everyone a final goodbye.

You left the building, and made the fifteen minute walk to your apartment. When you got in, you promptly threw off you god-awful uniform, and changed into a loose, knit, sweater and capris. You then strolled to a a table and began to do your homework.

Other's POV

Kaoru watched as you left the Host Club, then turned to his brother, smirking mischievously. Hikaru saw Kaoru's look, and immediately knew what he wanted. They both turned to Kyoya, who was typing away on his laptop, and marched over to him.  
"Hey Kyoya." They smirked. "Can you tell us (f/n)'s address?" They cajoled.  
"No." He stated simply.  
"Please?" They whined. Tamaki heard their whining, and walked over. Seeing him, they grinned triumphantly.  
"But Kyoya," They began "(f/n) is living all alone in her house, and is probably sitting there, alone, wishing she had someone to talk to. You know, because she just moved here, and her only friends are us. She is probably crying at her lonliness because her father isn't in the country and her mother is dead. Oh. Poor (f/n)" They pleaded dramatically. Tamaki heard what they said, and immediately ran forward.  
"No! As members of the Host Club we can not let a gorgeous young lady cry alone in her house! We must brighten her day by visiting her!" Tamaki declared. Kyoya rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Of course, now that the twins pulled at Tamaki's heartstrings, he will have to go see (f/n). Now, I have to give them the address, because they will badger me relentlessly until I do. He sighed and wrote down the address for them.  
"Now go and leave me alone!" He growled.  
"No! We must all go to visit dear (f/n) together! Everyone gather your things and let's go!" Tamaki demanded. Haruhi groaned, and felt sorry for you. She knew what it was like, and she had a feeling you would go berserk at the intrusion. She grabbed her bag, deciding she would try to calm everyone down, so they wouldn't overload you.

Your POV

You finished your homework, and put it away in your bag. Your stomach growled, and you groaned. You strolled into your kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients to make a huge pot of Spaghetti. This should last me a while. All of a sudden, you heard loud banging from the front door. You grumbled, and made your way over. You opened the door, only to be greeted by the smiling faces of the Host Club. Scratch that, the smiling faces of everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori. Tamaki barreled into you declaring, "(f/n), we know that you were crying in your loneliness. You don't have to hide it from us! We are now here to cheer you up like the great friends we are!"

You quirked a brow at Kyoya and Haruhi. Why are they here? You slapped Tamaki on the back of the head, and he jumped away from you. You pushed him out the door, and slammed it in everyone's faces. You stormed back into the kitchen and stirred the noodles cooking on the stove. Realizing that they were done, you drained them, and grabbed yourself a bowl for your meal. You strolled back to the noodles, and went to serve some. You froze when you felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist.

"You weren't going to leave us outside after we came all the way here to visit you, were you?" A voice whispered in your ear. You blushed a little, and stomped on the owner of the voice's foot. You turned around and saw Kaoru Hopping up and down, clutching his foot in pain. You smirked, and told him  
"I don't recall inviting you in."  
"Hikaru picked the lock."  
"Ugh, you guys are idiots." You groaned. You turned away from him after you motioned for him to leave. You grabbed your bowl of food, and went to sit at the table in the next room, only to find six pairs of eyes staring at you.  
"Can we have some too?" Honey asked cutely as he scampered over to you and grabbed the hem of your sweater. You looked down at his puppy eyes, and sighed in defeat. You placed your bowl on the table, and brought Honey into the kitchen. You made him some too, and he followed you back into the other room like a puppy.

Kaoru had retreated out of the kitchen, and he saw you handing Honey his spaghetti. He and Hikaru gazed at you with puppy eyes.  
"Can we have some too?"  
"Ugh fine!" You groaned and went back to the kitchen. "Anyone else want some while I'm at it?"  
Everyone nodded, and Kaoru followed you to help carry out the bowls. Soon, you had everyone seated at the dining table, and everyone was beginning to eat.  
"Wow, this is really good, (f/n)!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"Thanks." You replied drily.  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Tamaki asked you.  
"When I lived in France, I took cooking classes. I also did when I lived in Italy." You replied.  
"You lived in France?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I was raised in France!"  
"Really?" You asked him.  
"Yeah, can you speak the language?"  
"Oui." You agreed.  
"Ah! Interessant (interesting)." He stated.  
"You speak it also?" You questioned, finally warming up to the exuberant guy.  
"Oui." He replied. You broke out into a lively conversation with the Host Club's so-called 'king' in French.

Kaoru watched as you and Tamaki talked, and pouted, feeling left out. He glared at Tamaki, and sidled up to you. He draped his arm over your shoulder, and pulled you into his side. Sensing that Kaoru wanted you away from Tamaki, Hikaru sat on your other side and wrapped his arm around your waist.  
"I'm sorry, but (f/n) is going to come with us now." Kaoru stated. He then stood up, turned towards your annoyed face, and picked you up. He walked away with you in his arms to the other room. You glared at him.  
"What the heck, Kaoru!" You yelled. "I was speaking to Tamaki. Why did you drag me away?"  
"You were ignoring us!" Hikaru whined as Kaoru placed you on the couch.  
"Really? That's why?" You growled. "You guys are so selfish. You could have just pointed it out, but NO, you had to drag me off caveman style. You guys are so annoying sometimes."

You stalked off, leaving a smug Hikaru and a slightly guilty Kaoru. You went back to the table, finding that Mori and Haruhi had cleared and washed the dishes for you. You grinned widely at the sight, and went to hug them tightly.  
"Thanks guys." You exclaimed, appreciatively.  
"No problem (f/n). I understand what it's like to have the Host Club intrude." Haruhi told you. Mori just grunted at you gently.  
"You guys are great." You yelled as you hugged them again. Kyoya walked up to you and stated "I think you have had enough of us for one night. We will take our leave now." You grinned even wider at the prospect. Kyoya rounded them all up, and shooed them out the door. You strolled over to the door to close it behind them, when Kyoya turned around and said "Thank you for having us over, (f/n). I'm sorry for all the trouble those idiots caused." He then surprised you and kissed your hand tenderly. You blushed bright red, and bid him goodnight. The last thing you saw Before you shut the door, was a fuming and glaring Kaoru.

* * *

So it looks like Kaoru is getting pretty jealous of "your" attention to the other boys. I know that this chapter had a lot of dialogue,so bear with me. I'm not actually sure where I am going with this story right now, so if you have any ideas for my next chapter, my ears are wide open. Oh, and if you feel like I'm being harsh to Tamaki, just wait. "You" are just kind of unused to company, because "you" moved around so much. "You" kept to yourself a lot, so Tamaki being all touchy-feely and boisterous is kinda freaky. Thank you to all you lovely people for reading! -KiaraP


	5. Jealousy

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had major writers block for this story, and I'm kind of regretting just starting this story without having any plan of what I would do. I'm trying to plan it out a little right now, so please bear with me. Thanks for the people who reviewed, and please keep sending in ideas!

**I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

You awoke the next morning, and put on a pair of jeans, your boots, and a loose mint green shirt. You put your school uniform into your bag, and strolled out of your apartment. You took out your keys, and turned on your motorcycle. Your father hadn't really approved of it, but you had convinced him. You began your ride to school, when you saw Haruhi walking on the sidewalk.

You pulled over next to her, and took off your helmet.  
"Hey Haruhi. You want a ride?" You asked her.  
"No... Not really." She replied glancing at your bike nervously. You just grinned.  
"Sure you don't. Get on, girl." She carefully sat down behind you, and you began to drive again. You went slower than usual for Haruhi, but pretty soon she yelled  
"Hey, this is actually pretty fun, (f/n)!"  
"Yeah, that's why I bought it." You gloated.

You pulled up at the school parking lot, and dismounted. You held the bike steady for Haruhi, then you both grabbed your bags. Ignoring the stares of curious students, you walked into the school. Haruhi pulled you to Music Room #3, and you both went inside. She told you that there was a meeting before school started, and that you could be in it.

"You're actually pretty well-liked. Tamaki has decided that you are his second daughter, and Hikaru and Kaoru have taken a liking to you, and Honey absolutely adores you." She told you.  
"Tamaki is going to pull the father act for me too? Crap." You replied.

You and Haruhi strolled into the room, and sat down on the couch next to Kyoya. He nodded at you, and you grinned slightly back at him. Kaoru saw this, and instantly became jealous. He was about to tell you something, when he was interrupted by another voice. He watched as Hikaru sauntered over to you and draped his arm over your shoulder.  
"(f/n), why aren't you greeting me and Kaoru?" He purred into your ear. You rolled your eyes and slapped at him. Tamaki saw this and shouted  
"I will protect my precious daughter from the devil twin!" He threw himself over you, and began to push Hikaru off your shoulder. You growled at everyone's invasion of your space, and shoved Tamaki and Hikaru onto the floor. You stood up, and growled  
"I will say this one last time. Do not get into my personal space or you will be seriously injured."

The entire Host Club whitened at your anger, and Kyoya smirked. Looks like you are the third most frightening person in the club, him being first and Honey being second when he wakes up from a nap.  
"You guys better listen to (f/n)." Haruhi giggled. "She rides a motorcycle to school." You laughed at everyone's frightened faces, and sat back down next to Haruhi and Kyoya. The meeting was about a trip the Host Club was planning on doing, so you tuned it out. You looked towards the twins, and saw that Kaoru was gazing at you. You both blushed and turned away.

Hikaru saw this and inwardly smirked. So, Kaoru likes (f/n). And she might like him back. He better work on making them admit it to each other and start dating. He loves his brother, but he wants Kaoru to be happy. If you are the person who can make him happy, then Hikaru will do everything in his power to make it happen.

The meeting finished pretty quickly, so you, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi walked to class. All of your classes passed by pretty quickly and without problem. After school, Haruhi dragged you to the Host Club, yet again. You groaned, but followed after your friend.

This time when you opened the door to Music Room #3, Tamaki did not run towards you or get in your way. He gazed at you in fear from earlier in the morning, and glomped Haruhi instead. She looked at you for help, so, being the great friend you are, you placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
"Do you really want to do that, Blondie?" He blanched and hid in his corner. Haruhi giggled at his fright of you, but led you to the changing room.  
"You can change back into your normal clothes in here. I know how much you hate that dress." You entered the room, and switched back into your jeans and shirt. You placed the dress back into your bag, and walked out. This time, the boys weren't doing some awkward cosplay, so you sat at Haruhi's table.

The girls at her table looked at you in confusion, but soon went back to talking to her. You just rested and drank the tea Haruhi gave you. She's such a great friend. You poked her and mouthed 'Homework'. She nodded, and you grabbed your bag from the back. You pulled out your math homework, then looked for a quiet place in the room to work on it.

The only non-busy place was next to Kyoya, so you sat down and began to work. He looked at you in confusion.  
"(f/n), why are you over here?"  
"I'm doing my homework here, because it is a lot quieter than other places in the room."  
"Oh." He stated. You continued your work.

* * *

Kaoru watched as you went and sat next to Kyoya. What is (f/n) doing? Why is she always near Kyoya. He kissed her hand last night. She must like him. He growled at his observation, and stood up. Hikaru directed his gaze to where Kaoru was looking, and stood up as well. They both strolled over to you and wrapped their arms around you.  
"Come to our table, (f/n)!" They whined. You glared at them, but they would not be deterred.  
"If I go over there for a couple minutes will you leave me alone?" You asked Kaoru.  
"Yes!" They exclaimed, and lifted you up. They pulled you over to their table, and sat down on either side of you. Kaoru kept his arm around your waist, and Hikaru kept his on your shoulders.

* * *

Haruhi watched as the twins dragged you to their table. She felt sorry for you, but was secretly glad that they were bugging you instead of her. The she felt guilty. Oh well. She turned back to her conversation.

The twins told stories about each other while you sat in between them. The other girls at the table were looking at you curiously, and giggling at your obvious discomfort, but one girl was glaring. You cringed as Hikaru and Kaoru did their 'brotherly love' act practically on top of you. You heard the girls saying that they wished that they were in between the boys, but you just groaned.  
"Can I go now?" You asked them.  
"Sure, if you can win a game." You nodded at them, knowing that they would bug you relentlessly if you didn't play.

The girls at the table looked at you in sympathy. It was obvious that you wanted to leave, but they knew there was no way you would win. They knew what game the twins would play. Haruhi also heard, and decided she would make sure that the twins didn't cheat.

* * *

The twins put on some ridiculous hats, and you watched as they spun themselves around.  
"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked in unison. You glanced at them for a second, then replied  
"The one on the left is Kaoru." They both grinned and shook their heads.  
"You're wrong!" They sang. Before Haruhi could interrupt and say that you were right, you replied  
"Nope. I was right. It's really easy to tell you apart. I don't know why you would lie about it."  
Both of the twins blanched, and Haruhi gazed at you in surprise. Kyoya looked up from his laptop, and Tamaki froze in his ramblings. Honey just continued eating cake.  
"What?" You asked as most of the Host Club stared at you.  
"(f/n) can tell the twins apart." They all gasped. You just rolled your eyes. Kyoya looked at the time, and stated  
"It's time to close the club." All of the girls in the room were herded out, and all of them were gossiping about your newfound ability. All of them but one, who was glaring at you with evil intentions. Kyoya recognized the glare as the same one Haruhi had gotten when she first arrived. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that customer, then turned to you.

"(f/n), after everyone leaves, I would like to speak to you." You nodded at his question, then helped Haruhi clean up the room. Hikaru dragged Kaoru away, and everyone else left.  
"(f/n), I believe there is a girl who wishes you harm." He told you. You nodded.  
"I felt her glare when Kaoru and Hikaru sandwiched me between them. She's probably jealous."  
"I'll keep an eye on her for you, and if she does anything, tell me. I can get her banned from the club." You nodded at Kyoya again, and turned to leave. Before you left, you ran at him, and gave him a brief hug.  
"You know, you're not as mean as you pretend to be." Then you sprinted out of the room. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. (f/n) certainly is certainly going to be a great addition to the club. He decided that he was going to watch you, and see if any of the boys in the school show an interest in you. It might be a good idea to test how well the school would react to a female host, before he decides to reveal Haruhi's secret.

* * *

You walked out of the school, and headed towards your bike. You put on your helmet, and prepared to get on, but stopped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Hikaru.  
"(f/n), I need to speak with you. Could I go home with you for dinner?" You saw the serious look in his eyes, and nodded. You went to sit down, but was stopped again by Hikaru.  
"I know how to drive one." He mounted first, and you sat down behind him. Guess his manly pride won't let him sit behind you.

You wrapped an arm around his waist, and held you bag with the other. He actually drove your bike pretty well, so you decided you wouldn't kill him later. He pulled up at your apartment a couple minutes later, and you both dismounted. You pulled your keys out of the ignition, and walked up to your apartment. He followed behind you, and when you shut the door, he stated  
"It's about Kaoru." Your eyes widened.  
"Is he hurt?" You yelled. He smirked at you.  
"Ah. So you do like my brother."  
"No I don't. You both irritate me." You protested.  
"I think you do like my brother, but I can assure you that he likes you too." He replied. You blushed a little, then walked into the kitchen. You pulled out bread and meat, and made some sandwiches for you and Hikaru.

When you walked back inside, Hikaru said  
"(f/n), you're going to have to tell him you like him first. He thinks that you like Kyoya."  
"He thinks I like Kyoya?" You stated incredulously.  
"It's not that odd an idea." Hikaru replied. "You do talk to him a lot, and he kissed your hand the other night." You just shook your head.  
"Kyoya's like a brother to me. He is really sweet."  
"Kyoya? Sweet?" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"He lets me study next to him because it's quiet, and I know he doesn't let anyone else. He is also watching out for me right now."  
"Why is he watching out for you?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because one of your crazy fangirls looks like she's out to get me, because you and your brother were hogging me earlier. She's jealous that you guys are giving me attention." He looked a little guilty at my statement, then said  
"I will look out for you also, sis."  
"Why did you call me sis?"  
"Because if you marry my brother you will be my sister." He smirked. You blushed at his statement, then shoved him out. He waved goodbye, then went home.  
_I really hope things don't get out of hand_. Hikaru thought as he left your apartment.


	6. A New Member

I have written another chapter! I'm kind of getting back into the writing groove for this story, so chapters should be coming up a little quicker. I am in the process of writing three other fics, but I have decided not to begin uploading them until I know what I'm going to do. I want to make sure I don't hit a rut like I did for this fic. If you reviewed, know that you make me very happy (even if I am too lazy to write out your names). Thanks to falbreezy for the suggestion of doing a camping trip! I don't know if I will use Kyoya making Kaoru jealous, but I think I will do something with jealousy. Please review!

* * *

After Hikaru left, you finished the homework you had started earlier. When that was done, you changed into your pajamas, and laid down on your bed. Why does Hikaru think you like Kaoru? Like that would happen. You blushed a little again, and then growled. Why did he have to bring this up? Now you can't stop thinking about Kaoru, and it is hindering your sleep. You cursed at Hikaru, then began to fall asleep.

The next morning, you were shocked awake by your alarm clock. You grumbled tiredly about having to go to school, yet again, and changed into your uniform. You packed a black, scoop neck, shirt that had little white striped on it. The sleeves took up 2/3 of you arm, and a long, flowing skirt was attached over the shirt with a light brown belt. You placed this outfit in your back for Host Club, and ate breakfast quickly. You put on a black pair of flats, then strolled out of your apartment. Shouldering your bag, you decided to walk to school, and saw Haruhi on the same stretch of sidewalk as yesterday. You sneaked up behind her, then poked her side, causing her to jump and squeal. You giggled as she glowered at you, then walked the rest of the way to Ouran with her.

Haruhi had another meeting for the Host Club, so you followed her to Music Room #3. The boys talked in even more detail about a trip they were planning for the upcoming weekend, and you listened closely. How can these boys wastee their weekends with stuff like this and still be passing their classes? Their meeting finished, but Kyoya asked to speak with Haruhi afterwards. You waved goodbye to her, and walked to class with Hikaru and Kaoru

You could not look Kaoru in the eyes, and you glowered darkly at Hikaru. He laughed at your discomfort and tossed his arm over your shoulder.  
"I see you can't look at Kaoru today, (f/n). So did yu finally realize your little crush?" He whispered in your ear. You growled and smacked at his face. He dodged your hands and snickered.  
"Ah, so I've hit a chord, eh?"  
"Shut up. I don't like Kaoru." You whispered furiously back. He just chuckled at you again, and continued to walk. You glared at him then stomped ahead.

Kaoru watched as his brother and you whispered back and forth. _Hikaru must like (f/n). _He felt a little jealous at your attention to Hikaru, but he pushed it down. You can talk to anyone you want. He watched you stomp away, and smirked at how cute you looked. He then slapped himself, and mumbled something about pushing her out of his head.

You looked at the time as you left the twins behind. You still had half an hour until classes start, so you went to the library. You were browsing the shelves, when a hand pressed onto the bookcase beside you. You turned and saw a guy with a flirtatious smile on his face.  
"Why hello. I haven't seen you here before. Are you the new girl?" He asked you, oozing arrogance.  
"Yes, what do you want?" You replied drily. He just smirked and leaned a little closer to you.  
"I just want to get to know you better." He flirted. You rolled your eyes.  
"Well, I don't really fancy getting to know you." You stated as you walked away.

* * *

Haruhi saw all of the boys in the library giving you second glances. You were the new girl that everyone was talking about. You had a motorcycle, and the Host Club was already really close to you. She saw a boy trying to flirt with you, and smirked as you turned him down.

Kyoya had asked Haruhi to keep an eye on you, and see if the boys seemed to like you. He also asked her to introduce you around to the girls that visit the Host Club. He wanted to see how well liked you were, and if you would be a ood candidate for the first 'official' female host. Haruhi had agreed, so now she was noticing all the boys that were watching you. She knew you were really pretty, but she had no idea that so many boys would ask you out. Yes, you would make a wonderful addition to the Host Club.

* * *

You went to your first class and sat down next to Kaoru. You were stealing little g;ances at him from the corner of your eye, and he was doing the same. Finally, your eyes met, and you both blushed furiously. You turned back to your classwork, and made yourself not spare him another glance. Curse Hikaru for bringing Koru to the front of your mind. It didn't help that Hikaru kept looking at you, then motioning to Kaoru and winking suggestively.

You finished the day without harm, and walked to Music Room #3 with the twins and Haruhi. As you walked in, Kyoya pulled you aside.  
"(f/n), would you like to join the Host Club?" He asked you. You were surprised at his question. What you didn't know is that Haruhi had told Kyoya of your popularity with the boys, and how the girls all love you.  
"Would I have to be a boy?" You joked.  
"No, but it was brought to my attention that I could double the earnings of the club if both girls and boys were welcomed. You could be a friend for the girls, and host the guys." You thought about his offer. You would get to spend more time with your friends...

Then it hit you. Your dad had been telling you to join a club or something, because he was being nice and letting you not move around. You had never been able to be in a club because you switched schools so much, so joining the Host Club would make your dad have a reason for letting you stay at Ouran. Your answer decided, you replied  
"Ok. I will join your club." Kyoya smiled at your affirmation, then pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"I will make the announcement today. I suggest you let it be a surprise for everyone. I want the girls to see the Host Club's ecstatic reaction to your joining."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." You mumbled. "Wait, Kyoya? Does this mean I'm going to have to wear those stupid outfits?"  
"Yes."

* * *

The doors to Music Room #3 opened with a handful of rose petals floating out. The door opened, and the Host Club greeted the entering ladies. They all squealed at the gorgeousness of the boys, then prepared to go to their designations. They froze, however, as Kyoya stated  
"I have an announcement to make." The girls watched in anticipation as Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. What announcement could it be?  
"Today marks a milestone in this clubs history. We are adding a new member, but for the first time ever, that member is a female." Mouths fell open at his statement. Who could this girl be?

They all recognized you as you stepped out. Of course it was (f/n)! How could they forget how much the Host Club liked you? They all thought you were awesome, and secretly wished that they were brave enough to live alone and ride a motorcycle.  
"Tomorrow," Kyoya continued "For the first time we will open the doors to Music Room #3 to boys." The girls cheered and clapped at his announcement. Now they could have a girl to talk to about anything without being looked down upon for anything said. They all wanted to get to know you, and also see what beautiful outfits the Hitachiin twins would make for you.

One girl glared at you even harder. Why was this girl taking her place in the Host Club? She was supposed to be the favorite of the twins, not you. She decided that she must act soon, or she will forever lose the twins to you.

* * *

Kyoya had put a table in the room for you, and pretty soon a couple girls in your class sat down in front of you.  
"Hi (f/n)!" They greeted.  
"Hey girls, what's up?" You replied.  
"It's so cool how you got to be a host!" The one named Aiesha exclaimed.  
"Yeah! I wish I could be a Host, and hang out with the guys every day!" Delaney sighed dreamily. You laughed at their expressions, and told them  
"It's probably going to be pretty difficult to deal with all of them." They all laughed, thinking of the twins brotherly love, Tamaki's flamboyance, and Honey's cake eating.  
"Yeah, we saw the twins dragging you to their table yesterday." Aiesha giggled.  
"Those two can be so bossy!" You exclaimed. They all nodded their agreement.

You and the girls talked for a while, and pretty soon some other customers joined your table. You told them about all of the places you had lived, Thailand, Holland, France, Italy, Greece, America, Germany, and more. They asked you how you dealt with moving so much, and you just told them that you didn't make many friends, and that you couldn't really join any clubs. They all envied your experiences, but not how you had to live. Pretty soon you had a large group of girls asking you about the different places you had lived. You told them funny stories about what people did, and about your initial failures in cooking classes.

You told them about all of the activities you learned in your free time such as skiing, kiteboarding, scuba diving, skydiving, cooking, sewing, knitting, and all of the others. You promised to help some of the girls learn stuff, and pretty soon the club was over. You bid all of your new friends fairwell, and helped everyone (Haruhi) clean up.

Kyoya told you that it was definitely a good idea to have you join the Host Club, and that he was glad you joined. You smiled, and gave him another hug. He can be really nice when he wants to be. Kaoru saw you hug Kyoya, and stormed over, grabbing your arm. He pulled you to where his brother was standing, and told you that he and Hikaru would be taking you home.

Hikaru heard this, and smirked in your direction. Dread immediately creeped up your spine, and the feeling was confirmed when he stated  
"Kaoru, I have to stay after club today. Can you take (f/n) home?" Yo blushed as he winked at you, and Kaoru nodded. Kaoru dragged you to his chauffeured limo, and pushed you inside. You both sat awkwardly next to each other the entire ride. You arrived at your apartment complex, and he opened the door for you. So much for chivalry being dead. You stepped past him, and he passed you your bag. You shouldered it, and gave him a brief hug before turning and striding into your home.

Kaoru blushed as you hugged him, but wished it had lasted longer. Why did he like you so much? He had just met you a couple days ago, and you have already been inserted almost permanently into his life. He thinks of you as another of his few best friends. How have you already inserted yourself so deeply into his heart? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He would, he decided, at the camping trip this weekend.

* * *

Ok, so I am going to try and write the next chapter tomorrow, but if it doesn't come out, know I'm working on it. I'm kind of just winging this story, and popping random crap out of my brain and onto this website. I'm still in need of ideas, so if you have any, feel free to PM me, or just write a review. I don't care. Thanks, you wonderful people for reading my story! -KiaraP


	7. Camping?

Hello my wonderful readers! I am back with another chapter, but it is sadly pretty short. (Please don't kill me!) This is kind of a filler chapter for before the camping trip. Don't skip it though! It has information you might want to know about the trip, and hints at an embarrassing cosplay for "you". The twins just love dressing up girls!

**I don't own OHSHC! (sadly...)**

* * *

It was finally Friday, and you were looking forward to a long weekend of rest, away from the Host Club. You woke up again for school, and put on capris and a cute tank top. You would, again, be changing into your school uniform in the Host Club changing room. It is pretty difficult to ride a motorcycle in a large yellow dress. You put away all the your homework, and ate some eggs for breakfast.

You ran out of the door, and went to your bike. You hopped on, and found Haruhi. She hitched a ride with you again, she wouldn't admit it, but you knew she loved your bike, and pretty soon the two of you were at Ouran. There was no meeting with the Host Club today, so you and Haruhi went to the library.

When you got there, you and Haruhi were swarmed by a bunch of people asking about the relationship between the two of you. It seems that the school kept seeing you and Haruhi ride to school on your bike together, and saw you hanging out in class, so they all decided that you were dating. You giggled at just how wrong they were, and Haruhi cleared up the misunderstanding. It seemed like everyone got the message, and you hoped they did. The twins would never let you live it down if everyone thought you were dating a girl.

Once it was time to head to class, you and Haruhi found the twins, and then walked there with them. You were still doing exceptionally well in all of your classes, and pretty soon, you and Haruhi were the first ones done. The two of you pulled out the books you had gotten at the library earlier, and began to read. You were stopped, howeer, by Kaoru placing his hand on the page you were reading.

You glanced up so that you could glare at him, but froze from the look on his face.  
"(f/n), you know about the trip this weekend, right?" He asked.  
"What!? Trip?" You spluttered.  
"You have no free time once you enter the club, (f/n)." Hauhi joked.  
"The Host Club is planning a camping trip this weekend with some of our customers. Kyoya had this big auction to sel tickets to the trip." Kaoru told you.  
"Crap! I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend!" You grumbled.  
"We are having a meeting before hosting hours to talk about the final details, so you should be able to get more information then. I would ask Kyoya to tell you the entire scoop, though."  
"Ugh. Fine." You replied.

You turned back to your book, and then Kaoru covered your page again.  
"What do you want, Kaoru?" You growled, irritated at being interrupted.  
"I'm surprised you're not complaining about camping." He said, obviously wanting to continue your conversation. Realizing that you probaby were't going to get any more reading done, you placed your bookmark, and shut the book.  
"I love camping." You replied. "When I lived near the Great Lakes in America, I would go on camping and canoeing trips with my friends all the time. We would pack a backpack with all of our food and clothes, then canoe out to a camping spot, and the we would set up our tents and stay there for a couple days. It was so much fun!" You gushed. That was one of the places you had stayed at for almost a year. Kaoru raised hs eyebrows.  
"You mean you don't get grossed out by the bug, and hate not being able to do your makeup and hair?" He exclaimed incredulously.  
"Ah, not really. It's nice to look cute, but I don't have to all the time. It's just not practical when your in the middle of the woods. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to judge you for not looking perfect when you're camping, it's expected." You explained to him.  
"Well, at least you're going to be easy to share a tent with." He mused.  
"What do you mean?" You asked.  
"You, me, Hikaru, and Haruhi are sharing one large tent, and Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori are sharing the other. Kyoya thought that you and Haruhi would be able to deal with mine and Hikaru's schemes better than Tamaki, and Honey had to be with Mori, so that's just what happened."  
"Oh, well at least I' not with Blondie." You said, shuddering at the idea. You could imagine him attacking you and Haruhi sputing out his melodramatic nonsense. That would be an awful experience.

"Yeah, it would probably be difficult to deal with Tono. But at least the two Kendo and martial arts masters are with him. If he causes any problems they can go all 'fightey' on him." You giggled at his wording, but then it hit you. Honey's a martial arts master? Kaoru saw your confusion, and explained about the Huninozuka family and such. You laughed at the mental image of Honey telling a legion of the Ootori Private Police force that messing with his friends is a 'no-no'.

Pretty soon, your last class was over, and you, Haruhi, and the twins prepared to head down to Music Room #3. Once you entered, Kyoya told you about what you should pack, and what girls had won the auction. You were a little nervous at the fact that the girl who always glares at you was coming. _My intuition is telling me that this trip might not end well in my favor._

When the meeting was over, you and Haruhi were waiting for the girls to arrive, when Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the both of you and pushed you into the changing room.  
"We're cosplaying today!" They sang  
"And (f/n), we have a wonderful outfit for you. It's so nice to be able to make female designs." Hikaru sighed contentedly. You blanched as you looked into the bag. You were going to kill the twins, and whoever came up with the idea for the cosplay.

* * *

I wonder what the twins made for you... I don't even know, but I guess I'm gonna have to make it embarrassing. Thank you to all of the beautiful people that reviewed! (And if you didn't, you're still beautiful!) Please review, and just so you know...

I have something pretty good planned for the camping trip. There might be a little kissing, but I'm not going to tell you with who! With all of my fangirly love,

-KiaraP


	8. Tangled up

So, I was feeling kind of guilty for giving you guys such a short chapter yesterday, so I made this one long and fluffy. (It's about 3000 words.) Just warning you, there's fluff, and you will probably explode from the awkward cuteness of it. Thanks for the reviews, yet again!

**I don't own anything**

* * *

You looked at the article of clothing in your hands.

"You want me to wear _this_?" You exclaimed. Hikaru smirked mischievously at you.  
"Why of course, sweetie. Kaoru is going to fix your hair, and I'm going to be doing your makeup." He replied. You groaned, and Hikaru just gave you a dirty look.  
"Go and change now, or I'll send Kaoru in to make you." You blanched at his statement, and scurried into the changing room. You'll get Hikaru back for this later.

You put on the dress thing, and pretty soon you were dressed. You stomped out of the room, and Hikaru immediately set upon you. (A/N: I'll put a link on my author's page. It isn't working on here. ). He looked over you and smirked triumphantly.  
"I knew this would look great on you!" He exclaimed. Then he gave you a smile. "But... I don't think I could pull of your makeup and hair for this dress. Kaoru, could you take care of her while I get the rest of the Host Club's costumes to them?" Kaoru nodded, and turned to you.

You blushed under his intense gaze, and glanced away. You heard Kaoru leave, and he came back with makeup and some hair stuff. He sat you down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere, and got to work. You blushed furiously as he held your face while he applied some gold eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. He patted your face with a little bit of foundation, then set to work on your hair.

Butterflies tore through your stomach as he brushed you (h/l), (h/c) hair. He gently twisted it up into some complex hairstyle that you would never be able to achieve. You risked a glance at his face, and saw him looking back at you. You both blushed, then Kaoru put a gold headband in your hair.  
"Done." He exclaimed proudly. You looked into the mirror and gasped. You didn't even recognize yourself. You usually wore little, if any, makeup, and you usually just let your hair down. You looked more mature than usual, and the dress looked pretty, even if it was embarrassing. Kaoru looked you over and you blushed, yet again, under his appraisal.  
"It's missing something." He muttered. Then his eyes lit up, and he ran into the other room. He came back with a pair of golden sandals that wrapped up to your knees.

He sat you down, and pulled out your foot. He placed the shoes on, then strapped them up. The butterflies in your stomach turned into piranhas. He finished placing the second shoe on your feet, and you stood up, thanking him. He nodded, then grabbed a bag for himself. He walked out of the room, and you followed behind him. You sat down at your couch for designations, and waited for the rest of the club to finish changing. Pretty soon, a door opened, and the boys all shuffled out.

Tamaki was wearing a toga like thing that looked like an outfit the Roman Emperor would wear. You guessed he just wanted to keep up the act of him being the 'King' of the Host Club. He had one of those leaf things going around his head.

Next was Kyoya. He was dressed like a royal advisor, you guessed. Instead of his usual notebook, he had a scroll, and he didn't look to happy about it. Honey and Mori were dressed like ancient Roman warriors. Apparently the club members personalities were being out into their cosplay outfits.

Haruhi stomped out the door, scowling. The twins could put all of their girly stuff on you, now, so she was dressed up in a weird robe that looked like it was for scholars. You actually thought it was pretty cute. At least she didn't have to wear the revealing monstrosity the twins had out you in.

The twins were the final people out of the door. They had matching outfits on, but their capes were the differing factor. Hikaru's cape was blue, and Kaoru's cape was red. (A/N: link on page. )

All of the boys looked very attractive, and you winced, thinking about the shrieks that would be inevitable. Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw you, and he began to squeal.  
"Oh, my youngest daughter looks so pretty! Daddy is so proud! And Haruhi looks so cute! My daughters are so wonderful!" You and Haruhi had been standing next to each other, and weren't surprised when he glomped the two of you together. You all fell onto the floor, and your arm drape things got wrapped around every one. The three of you sat on the floor for a second, then began trying to get off of each other. Everyone just ended up getting more tangled into your skirts, and you were getting irritated.  
"Blondie, you idiot! Look what you caused!" You growled as you were finally able to push him off of you and Haruhi. Tamaki began to cry and whine about how he didn't mean it, when Hikaru decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Tono's a pervert!" He sang. "Look what he did to (f/n)'s skirts!" You looked down, and realized that your skirt was pushed very high up your legs, and yelped while attempting to pull it, down.  
"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki shrieked while crying.  
Kaoru walked over to you, and gave you a hand. You grabbed onto it thankfully, and he pulled you up.  
"(f/n), tell that devil that daddy isn't a pervert!" Tamaki yelled, glomping you again. This time, however, you were pushed into Kaoru's arms. The three of you fell onto the ground, and your outfit got draped around everyone again. You opened your eyes, to see your face very close to Kaoru's. you both blushed, and attempted to untangle yourselves, but Tamaki's struggling just got you more tangled.

Haruhi was laughing at you, but also feeling very sorry for you. Hikaru was grinning about how close you and Kaoru were. Honey was eating cake, and Mori was being, well Mori. Kyoya was watching in interest, and he noticed both your's and Kaoru's blushing faces. He made a not in the scroll he was forced to replace his notebook and laptop with. Tamaki was all for authenticity.

At that moment, hosting hours started, and all of the customers entered the room. They were all looking up, so they didn't see you, Tamaki, and Kaoru in an undignified, struggling heap on the floor. The girls squealed at Honey and Mori's warrior outfits, and a lot of girls giggled at Kyoya and Haruhi's more intellectual costumes. Then, they saw Hikaru, and wondered where Kaoru was. Tamaki's fans couldn't find him, and your friends couldn't find you. They heard cursing on the floor, and they all looked down.

Shrieks of "Kawaiiii!" rang out, and some girls plain out fainted. They saw what looked like you, Kaoru, and Tamaki in a heartwarming embrace on the floor. They were all jealous of you, but at the same time were happy.

When you heard the shrieking, you realized that hosting hours had started. You struggled even more to get out of the heap, but it was still in vain. Then you felt a large amount of eyes on you, and you looked up in fear. The shrieks rang out even louder, and you realized that the girls had spotted you.

Kaoru had been trying to unwrap the long pieces of fabric that were supposed to go around your arms from around him, and Tamaki was trying to get your long skirts unraveled from himself. When Kaoru realized that all of the girls were screaming at the awkward embrace he was currently in, he blushed. He was finally able to unwrap your clothing from around him, and he extricated himself. He grabbed your arm, and pulled you up along with him, leaving an embarrassed Tamaki on the ground.

He looked at your flushed face and thought about how cute you looked. He blushed as you looked to him, and smiled apologetically. Then, you both turned to Tamaki, and gave him your demon glares. He felt your gazes, and blanched in fright at the two of you.  
"I'm sorry (f/n)!" He cried, trying to fling himself at you again. This time, you were prepared, so you batted him aside. He went sailing onto a couch, where his customers oohed and aahed over how 'cute' he looked.

Kaoru looked at your hair, and then gave an exasperated sigh to himself. Ignoring the intense gazes of the customers, he removed all of the accessories from you hair, and let it flow down your back. He then brushed through it with his fingers, and put it up again. Kyoya was taking pictures of the scene, and the girls were all gasping at the adorableness of the moment. Hikaru was smirking, because he had seen how much you were blushing, and he decided that he would need to make stuff like that happen to you and Kaoru more often. It was his job as your's and Kaoru's matchmaker.

Your hair fixed, you went and sat down at your couch. The rest of the Host Club went to their positions, and everything went back to how it normally would be. except, you and Kaoru were sneaking glances at each other.

Your customers were gushing about how lucky you were to be in a 'Kaoru and Tamaki sandwich', and you were telling them that it was just Tamaki's idiotness that caused the situation. You're not in a heart wrenching love triangle with the Host Club's king and twin. They were all disappointed, but they believed you.

Some of the girls at your table were going to the camping trip the next day, so you guys talked about what you were planning to do. Pretty soon, the day was over, and it was time to change back into normal clothes and go home. You went it the changing room, and you were trying to get out of the dress you were wearing. It wasn't working. You popped your head out of the changing room, and saw Hikaru.  
"Hikaru, go get Haruhi for me please!" You exclaimed.  
"(f/n), Haruhi already left. She didn't have cleaning duty today. Only Hikaru and I are still here." He answered.  
"Oh, crap. Well could you come in here and help me out of this awful dress you made me?"  
"Um, no. I still need to change. Kaoru is done changing, though, so I'll send him in to help you." He stated. You grinned at him, but you really needed to get out of this dress. You were wearing shirts underneath it, so it wasn't too bad... But it would still be embarrassing.

There was a knock on the door, and Kaoru poked his head in. You could she that he was blushing, and you assumed that he already knew what he was helping you with. He crept inside, and you turned around. He saw the intricate knotting that sealed the dress, and understood why you were having problems. He would have problems undoing it, and he wasn't in the dress.

He began to untie the knots, and you were fire engine red. He finally undid the last knot, and you turned around. You thanked him, and he practically sprinted out the door. You removed you dress, and changed back into the clothes you wore to school. You grabbed the keys to your bike, shouldered you bag, and strolled to the student parking lot. You drove home, and began packing for the trip tomorrow.

You made a pile of clothes, sunscreen and insect repellent, a hat, sunglasses, shoes, and the other stuff you would need for the trip. You roamed around your apartment looking for your sleeping bag, then realized that you hadn't brought it with you when you moved here. Cursing your stupidity, you grabbed you bike keys again, and went to the store. You strolled into the camping section, and saw all of the sleeping bags. You looked through all of them until you found a really cute one. It was very fluffy, and had a neon green and dark green design. You grabbed it, along with the other stuff you needed that you didn't bring with you when you moved. You were checking out when you saw two familiar heads of orange hair. They both saw you too, and they sprinted over grinning.

"So, the girl who camps a lot doesn't have a sleeping bag," Kaoru teased. You rolled your eyes.  
"You can't really take every single thing you own with you when you move. I would know this, because I've lived in over 30 places over the short period of my life." You replied nonchalantly. The twins eyes widened. They had known that you moved a lot, but that many places? It seemed awful.  
"How are you gonna get this home? On your bike?" Hikaru asked you. You thought it over, and then you nodded at them.  
"It's not like I have a chauffeur that drives me everywhere. Plus, I said no when my dad offered to buy me a car, so it'll have to do." You replied. Kaoru glanced at the sleeping bag that was now rolled up in a case, and then towards the other bag of stuff you had bought.  
"How are you going to hold onto that while you steer?" Kaoru asked you. He was worried that you would get into an accident and get seriously injured or die.  
"Um..."  
"(f/n), why don't we give you a ride home." Kaoru suggested. You thought for a second, then agreed. You didn't have a death wish or anything, and if they were offering, hey you weren't gonna decline.  
"Thanks Kaoru. If you're gonna drive me home, would you like to stay for dinner?" You asked them.

You giggled as their faces lit up at the prospect of true home cooked food, and not the stuff the fancy professional chefs cooked them. They both hurriedly agreed to your offer, and Hikaru grabbed your bags. Kaoru snatched your hand, and Hikaru led the way to their car with Kaoru dragging you along behind him. You giggled at their eagerness, and Kaoru opened the door to the car for you. You stepped in, and Kaoru sat down next to you. They told the driver the address of you apartment, and then that they would not need to be picked up until later. The car pulled up in front of your home, and the twins ushered you out of it.

You unlocked the door, then pulled leftover tomato soup out of the fridge. You took out three bowls, and began to heat the soup up over the stove. Kaoru walked in and asked if you needed any help, so you directed him to the utensils drawer, and told him to set the table. You poured the now warm soup into the bowls, and brought them out of the kitchen. You placed a bowl in front of each of the twins and your seat, then sat down.

The twins dug in, and they were moaning about what a good cook you are. You just grinned at their enthusiasm, and began to eat yourself. When all of you were done, you cleared the bowls, and Kaoru went into the kitchen to help you. You and Kaoru rinsed everything off, then placed them into the dishwasher.

"Do you guys want dessert?" You asked them.  
"Yeah! You're so nice, (f/n)!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"We'll eat that while we wait for out driver to get here." Kaoru stated. You nodded, then strolled back into the kitchen. You pulled out the plates, and put some of the Tiramisu that you had made the other day onto them. You grabbed forks, and brought everything out of the kitchen. Kaoru saw you juggling all of the dishes, so he ran over and grabbed half of them from you. You smiled at him, then sat down.

Again, the boys moaned about your cooking, and you ate peacefully. When the twins aren't with the Host Club, they can be pretty nice. You smiled at the thought, then it fell as Tamaki entered you mind. Then you blushed as you remembered what had happened during the Host Club today. You pushed that thought out of your mind, and continued to eat. You gave out a little squeak when the doorbell interrupted the comfortable silence in the room.

Kaoru laughed at your squeak. It was so cute! He realized that their driver was here, so when you went to answer the door, he cleared the dessert plates for you. Hikaru was saying goodbye to you, so he rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher. He then walked out into the main room, and bid you goodbye also. You gave him a hug, and then hugged Hikaru.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning!" You yelled as they walked down the stairs. Once they were out of sight, you went back to the table to clear the dishes. You froze, however, when you saw not one dish on the table. You walked into the kitchen, and the dishwasher was open with the dessert plates loaded. You silently thanked Kaoru, then shuffled into your room. You changed int your pajamas after you packed your new items, and hopped into bed. You set your alarm, and fell asleep with the events of the day running through your mind.

* * *

Did you like it? The next chapter or two will be the camping trip, so keep an eye out. I might be uploading the next chapter today or tomorrow. If you reviewed, I love you, and please keep reviewing. Reviews just make me happy.

-KiaraP


	9. Contests and Threatening Comments

Peoples, I am back with another chapter! And on the same day as my last one! *gasp* if you are wondering, the chapter after this one is going to be when that glaring girl finally does it. Thanks for the couple of reviews I got between now and a couple hours ago when I uploaded the last chapter! You people brighten my day!

* * *

You were startled awake by your alarm clock, and you hopped out of bed. You changed into a turquoise, button up shirt. You rolled up your sleeves, then pulled on a pair of jeans. You grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, and then pulled out the bag you packed the night before. You checked to make sure you got everything, then went to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

At the meeting the other day, you had told Kyoya that you were going to ride your bike to the area you were camping at, and not ride in the fancy limos with everyone else. When he asked you why, you just stated that you didn't want to be stuck in a car with anyone for long periods of time. He had agreed, but told you to keep your bags with one of the Host Club members when she was on her bike. You had agreed, so now you wouldn't be trapped in a car with the twins or Tamaki.

You felt pretty proud of yourself for having avoided that issue, and you had just finished making last minutes checks on your stuff, when the doorbell rang. You opened the door, and saw the traumatized face of Tamaki.  
"What's wrong, Blondie?" You asked him. The club had already picked up all of the girls in the limos, and you were the last stop before everyone departed.  
"(f/n), one of our cars broke down. And we don't have time to get another one out. It seems that a lot of people's cars broke today, so we are stuck without extra space!" Tamaki wailed dramatically.  
"It's ok, Blondie. I'm riding my bike anyways." You soothed. You were too tired to deal with Tamaki's drama.  
"Yeah, but we a person other than you still won't have a seat!"  
"Oh." You said. "Um, I could take Haruhi on the bike with me." You offered.  
"Yeah, but we have it set up so that there is one host per car. She needs to stay in her car."

Kyoya appeared at the door, and you just stepped outside.  
"(f/n), can you take another person on your bike?" He asked you.  
"Yeah, I just told Blondie that."  
"Well we have the twins together in one car, so we could fit the one customer we don't have room for in one of their places, and put the twin with you. That way, we would still have a host to entertain the ladies in each car." He suggested.  
"I'm fine with that." You agreed. He nodded, and then the three of you walked down to the parking lot.

Kyoya banged on the door of the twins car, and motioned them outside.  
"(f/n) is taking one of you on the bike with her since we don't have enough room for everyone in the cars. We were planning on having extra space in the cars, but since one broke down, we are filling up the other cars with that cars passengers. We were able to fit everyone but one person, so we are taking one of you out to ride with (f/n)." He explained. Hikaru nodded, then stated  
"Ok, Kaoru can ride with (f/n)." You glared at Hikaru, realizing what he was planning, but the damage was already done. Kaoru nodded, then turned to you.  
"Here, put your bag in the trunk of our car then." You complied and handed him your bag. He placed it in the trunk, then the two of you strolled towards your bike.

Kaoru looked at your bike in awe. It was a really nice one that looked like it could go very fast. He was impressed. He turned to you, and saw you glaring at a winking Hikaru. He saw Hikaru blow you a kiss, then turn and enter his car. He growled a little in jealousy, then slapped himself. He had already decided to let Hikaru have you, so he needs to stop getting jealous. He saw you putting your key in the ignition, and realized that you were planning on being in front.

As if you heard his thoughts, you turned to him and stated  
"You can be up front if you want. I wouldn't want to upset your delicate manly pride." He blushed at how you had read him so easily, then sat down on the bike. He felt you get on behind him, and blushed as you wrapped your arms around him.

Butterflies fluttered around your stomach as you sat behind Kaoru, and gingerly put your arms around him. You blushed as you realized that he was a lot more muscular than he looked. The cars began driving out of the parking lot, and Kaoru started the bike up. He kicked off, and you began following the cars. You knew that the drive would be a couple hours long, so you adjusted how you were sitting so that you could be more comfortable now that the bike was moving.

You watched the scenery fly by as the bike moved. You were impressed with how well Kaoru could handle and drive your bike, and you were glad that he was competent with driving it. You would have been super mad if he had taken the front because of his pride, and not been able to drive it. You leaned into his back, and rested your eyes.

Kaoru was following the cars in front of him, when he felt you snuggle into his back. He blushed crimson red, and thought about how right you felt behind him. The he mentally slapped himself. Still, you were so tiny compared to him, and he thought you were just the cutest thing. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so selfless when it came to his brother, and this was one of those times. But, since he was such an amazing brother, he would let Hikaru have the girl that he so obviously like. He thought about how much they flirted, and felt a little jealousy take root, but he pushed it down and tried to ignore how close you were to him.

After a couple hours, you arrived at the parking lot for the forested area the club was planning on camping in. You stepped off of the bike, and waited for Kaoru to get off. He disembarked also, and you locked the bike up. The two of you strolled towards the car with your luggage in it, and waited for everyone to get out. the trunk was opened, and you leaned in and snatched your bag. You then left to go find Haruhi and your customers. You had promised to walk with them. You heard Kyoya asking some of the girls to change shoes because you would be walking a couple miles in to a predesignated campsite. The girls complied, but not without complaints.

You rolled your eyes at the vanity of some of these girls. Some of them were dressed totally impractically for camping. You soon found Haruhi and my our friends, and you all began to walk. It was a simple walk with a well maintained path, so you didn't have to go traipsing through the forest on trails covered in roots and logs. The sky was clear, and the weather was absolutely beautiful, and you were really enjoying it. Then, your mood was ruined by the girl that always glares at you's appearance. She was wearing some skirt and sandals that were completely inappropriate for walking. Your friends saw her, but backed off when you motioned to them.

The girl stomped over and whispered angrily  
"I won't let you have the twins. They are mine you selfish witch." Your eyes widened at her statement, and you just shrugged.  
"I don't care, do what you want with them." You replied. Her eyes widened, then she glared at you.  
"Don't think you can trick me. I'm going to make sure that they never pay attention to you again. You better watch your back." She threatened. She then stomped off, and you tried not to laugh too loudly when she tripped. You froze, however, when a warm pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind.  
"Did she just threaten you?" You heard Hikaru growl into your ear. You relaxed once you realized it was him and replied  
"Yeah. She's been glaring at me a lot for a couple of days now, and I think she's jealous of a, the attention you and Kaoru give me." You answered. He growled under his breath.  
"Don't worry, (f/n). Kaoru and I will make sure she doesn't hurt you!" He declared. You giggled at his flamboyance, then looked around.  
"Where's Kaoru?" You asked him.  
"Oh, he stopped a second ago to pick something up on the trail. He'll be over here in a little bit." He replied. Then he smirked at you.  
"So you're worried about my brother are you?" He smirked.  
"What, no!" You exclaimed. "I was just wondering. You two are always together, so it was a valid question!"  
"Oh would you just admit you like him already?" Hikaru sniffed. "You are making it very difficult for me to get you together. I know you like him, and I know he likes you, so just ask him out or something!" You glared at him and growled  
"Ok, I'll admit it. I like Kaoru, but I'm not going to ask him out. You better not tell him I like him!"  
"What?"  
"Swear that you won't tell him I like him!" You demanded. You glared at him until he complied. Smirking triumphantly, you missed Kaoru's appearance.

He tapped you on the shoulder, and you whirled around ready to attack. He jumped back in surprise, and held his hands up.  
"It's just me!" He exclaimed. You straightened and replied  
"Oh, hey Kaoru."  
"Let me guess, you learned many forms of martial arts, and you are a master." Kaoru stated drily.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" You yelled, incredulous. Hikaru and Kaoru just rolled their eyes in synchronization, and wrapped their arms around your shoulder and waist. You contemplated shrugging them off, but figured it would just give you problems in the long run.

The Host Club and it's customers finally arrived at the campsite, and looked in awe at the tents that were already set up.  
"Damn rich bastards." You heard Haruhi mumble under her breath. You giggled, and she blushed when she realized you heard her. Kyoya began giving out tent assignments, and you, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to your tent. You already knew which one was yours.

All of you began setting up your sleeping bags, and Kaoru smacked his head. When you looked at him in confusion, he explained  
"Oh yeah! (f/n), you dropped this on the path, and I picked it up for you. I was going to give it to you earlier, but you decided to scare the poop out of me with your martial arts." He handed the necklace that you always wore to you. How did it fall off? You hugged him in thanks, then continued setting up your stuff.

A couple minutes later, Kyoya called for everyone to meet next to the campfire. You and your group (Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru) convened with everyone else in front of the massive bonfire.  
"Ok everyone." Kyoya started "We are going to have lunch now, then this afternoon we are going to have games. Your tent mates are your team, and we are going to be having contests. The winners get full bragging rights, and also get to choose the next cosplay the Host Club does, and who is going to wear what." People cheered, mainly the girls, at the prize, and you giggled. If those girls had their way, the Host Club boys would be wearing next to nothing.  
"Now, our first activity is going to be a swimming race. After lunch, you are to go to your rooms and change into your swimsuits. We are going to meet at the lake 15 minutes after. This will not be a big team event, but the winner's team is the one to get the point. If there is a tie, both teams will get a point." Kyoya finished. "Now it's time to eat!" He declared.

Everyone cheered, and servants arrived bearing plates of hot dogs and French fries. You went to find a place to sit, and the twins followed, dotting down on either side of you. Haruhi sat in front of you, and your friends sat beside her. Tamaki blabbered something about his daughters needing to sit with their daddy, but Kyoya forced him down. You and Haruhi gave him thankful smiles, and began to eat.

* * *

Ok, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I am about to eat, and I am too lazy to be as OCD as I usually am about checking my grammar. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any ideas about games that they could play, TELL ME! I only javelin, like, two ideas, and I'm going to need a ton more... Please? I love you all, and thanks for reading!

-KiaraP


	10. Darkness

Hello peoples! I am back in America from my vacation, and I wrote this chapter on the plane! If you reviewed you have been added to my list of awesome people!

**I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Lunch was quickly over, and pretty soon you and your team we hashing out your strengths and weaknesses for any possible challenge Kyoya could have thought up. You guys were making plans, but, frankly, it was very difficult to plan for the unknown. You, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked back to your tent, and you all changed into your swimming suits.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was down by the lake preparing for the race. Your team stretched, and pretty soon, all of the participants were lined up, ready to race. Kyoya was waiting by the finish line, and he waved the flag. You dived into the water gracefully, and then began swimming. Pretty soon, you had the lead with the glaring girl behind you.

She was on the swim team at school, so the fact that you were beating her was making her angry. She was one the swim team! She should be winning and not you! You were trying to take everything from her, and she wanted to be able to dress you up embarrassingly! She decided that she would need to take action.

You were swimming across the lake, when something happened. Something very hard hit you on the head, and you stopped swimming. You rubbed your head in pain, and pretty soon the glaring girl was overtaking you. You realized that she must have thrown a rock or something at you, and you were pissed. You didn't care if she tried to beat you, or tried to take up all of the twins time, but purposefully injuring you to beat you unfairly was not ok.

Glowering at her, you continued to swim, even faster than before. Pretty soon you catches up, and you were determined to win. The finish line was just ahead, and you used your anger to push yourself just a little quicker. You passed the finish line a couple seconds before glare girl. Kyoya announced you the winner, and you waited for the rest of your team to finish.

You realized that Kyoya wasn't participating, and you asked him  
"Why aren't you competing with your tent?" He pushed his glasses up and replied  
"My tent has Honey and Mori, so my tent has an advantage. If I sit out the advantage would lessen."  
"Let me guess, you just don't want to do anything."  
"Technically."

You laughed at Kyoya, then looked up as Kaoru finished. He stepped onto the ground and looked at you.  
"Did you win?" He questioned.  
"Yeah." You replied.  
"Awesome! Great job, (f/n)!" He grinned widely. Then, his grin froze. He looked somewhere on your head, and you quirked a brow. Was there something there? His smile quickly turned to a frown and he exclaimed  
"(f/n), what happened to your head? It bleeding really badly!" You cursed the glaring girl, and replied  
"Oh, I must have hit it while I was swimming or something."  
"On what?" Kaoru questioned you while gazing at you suspiciously. You blushed and just averted your eyes,  
"Well, I'm going to take you back to camp." Kaoru stated. He turned to Kyoya, and you looked also. Kyoya was gazing at you knowingly. Did he see what happened? Kaoru told Kyoya what he was doing, and grabbed your hand. Butterflies appeared agin, but you pushed them down. You tried to pull out of Kaoru's grasp because you didn't want to incite that girls anger any more, but he just tightened his grip.

He pulled you back into your tent, and pulled told you to change out of your swimming suit. He walked outside, and you complied reluctantly. Once you were dressed, you pulled out the first aid kit you had packed. You called Kaoru back in, and handed it to him. To your surprise, he pulled you to the lake. He wrapped a towel around you shoulders, then filled a bucket with water. He quickly warmed up the water on the fire, then he turned to you.

You were in the exact same spot he put you in, and you were watching him in confusion. He strolled over to you, then told you to bend your head down. You complied, and, to your surprise, he began rinsing the blood out of your hair. He told you not to move, then he ran into the tent. He came back a moment later with a bottle. He poured some of it into his hands, and he began to gently massage it into your hair.

This time, sharks began tearing at your insides rather than butterflies, and you were blushing madly. Kaoru was blushing too, but you couldn't see this. He finished washing, and he rinsed all of the shampoo out of your hair. He then used the towel on your shoulders to wrap it up. He pulled you back into the tent, and took out the first aid kit that you had initially given him. He pulled off the towel, and began to gently dry your hair.

Then, he brushed it out and opened the kit. He pulled out the antiseptic. He poured some onto a piece if gauze, and began to carefully clean your cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore, so he didn't place a bandage on it. The two of you went back to the end of the race., and saw Hikaru and Haruhi looking for you. When they spotted you, Hikaru got a sly grin on his face, and decided to start teasing.

"Hey Kaoru, what were you and (f/n) doing alone at the camp?"  
"I got a cut on my head that was bleeding, and Kaoru cleaned it for me." You replied unfazed. Hikaru pouted, then smiled brightly.  
"So (f/n), you won our team a point." He walked over to you and patted you on the back. "Awesome. I kind of want to dress Tono up in something embarrassing." He grinned evilly, and you were glad to be on his team.

Kyoya turned on a loudspeaker, and the he announced the results. Glaring girl turned, and to no surprise, glared evilly at you. You were kind of worried to see what she would try next, but you figured that if it was mostly team activities next, she wouldn't able to do much.

It was now late afternoon, and Kyoya had dismissed everyone for free time. You and Haruhi were hanging out by the lake, when you saw a canoe. You told Haruhi that you were going to take that canoe out after dinner, and asked her if she wanted to come along. She declined, but a prying pair of ears heard your plan.

Dinner was wonderful, of course, and you changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. It had gotten very cold, and you were debating whether or not you wanted to canoe still. You decided that you would, because you haven't in a while and you missed it. You remembered canoeing with your friends in America, and you wanted to make a new memory here. You asked Kyoya if there were any life vests, but he told you there weren't.

This made you worried, but you decided to go anyway, and you asked some other people if they wanted to go out on the lake with you. They all declined, so you collected an oar and pushed the canoe out. You climbed in and began to paddle out. The lake was very large, so you went out really far. You remembered from your swim earlier that the lake was really deep, so you were extra careful to make sure that you wouldn't capsize.

You gazed at the beautiful environment around you, and stopped paddling. You were pretty far away, and you just wanted to enjoy the view. Your feet were very cold, but you brushed it off. You gazed dreamily at your surroundings, but now your ankles were feeling cold.

You looked down, and gasped in fear. The canoe was filling up with water! There must have been a hole in it that you didn't see. You took up the paddle, and began to paddle wildly back to shore. The water was up to your calves now, and you were getting very nervous. It didn't look like you were going to make it. You paddled even faster, but to no avail. The canoe was too heavy, and you were barely moving at all.

The water began to fill up he canoe quicker, and you screamed when the canoe capsized. You fell into the water, and drew in a lungful of water. You surfaced quickly and began coughing. You looked to the shore, but it was too far away. Not wanting to give up hope, you began to swim towards shore.

Your clothing was very heavy, and you regretted wearing the jeans an large sweatshirt. You cursed yourself for going out without a life jacket. Deciding that you weren't going to make it, you began screaming at the top of your lungs for help. Pretty soon, your arms were completely exhausted. You stopped screaming to conserve energy, and began treading water.

You looked towards the shore, and saw a figure walking along it. You yelled even louder than you had before, and the figure froze. They looked towards where you were, and you continued to yell. You were freezing and completely exhausted, but hope lit up in your chest when that person threw off their shirt and dove into the water. You prayed that they would reach you in time, but your arms began to give out. You gazed one last time in their direction, and your arms completely gave out. You frantically tried to resurface as you sank under the water, but it wouldn't work. Understanding that you weren't going to be reached in time, you stopped struggling. You were going to die, and you would never get to do all of the things you were planning.

Kaoru's face ran through your mind, and you realized that Hikaru was right. You did like Kaoru. You regretted never being able to tell him that, and thought about him. His smile and the way he was so gentle with you popped into your head. The way he took care of you and his great personality were all qualities that you admired about him. You tried once more to swim up, but you failed. Your lungs were burning, and you said your mental goodbyes to your friends. The weight in your lungs became too much, and your world faded into darkness.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger guys! It was just such a good place to stop, all dramatic and stuff. I will hopefully be able to crank out another chapter or two tomorrow, so please don't hate me! I will love you forever if you would review, and thanks if you did! I got some really good ideas, but I decided to just do this instead. I kind of scared some people when I got this idea, because I was just sitting in my chair, then I screamed "AAAH THAT'S PERFECT!" Then I pulled out my notebook and began to write furiously. I must have looked pretty crazy. Well bye peeps! Until next time,

-KiaraP


	11. Closer

Hey peeps! I just uploaded a new story for Fairy Tail, so if you have read/seen that manga/anime please read it. *insert puppy eyes here* This chapter is kind of fluffy, but it is also sad. If you are anything like me, and reading something even slightly sad makes you cry, then be warned. Honey will cry, and heartstrings will be pulled. Thank you for the reviews I got last night (for me), and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

(A couple of minutes earlier)

Kaoru was regretting not going canoeing with you. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone with you… Well maybe a little, but his main reason was it was dangerous to go out alone on the lake at night. You could be in danger, and he had let you go by yourself! Some friend he is.

He walked out to the lake to see if you were ok. He was gazing around the lake, when he heard screaming. Praying that it was only some bird or something, he listened harder. He heard the scream again, this time even louder. It was your voice. His heart broke. You were in danger because he was a crap friend. He threw off his shirt, and dove into the water.

He was listening for your screams, but pretty soon they stopped. Dreading the worst, he swam even faster towards you. When he arrived at the spot where your screams had come from and he had seen your head, he froze. You weren't there.

Fear ate at his heart as he dove under the water. Pretty soon, he found a cold body. Dread crept up his spine, and his heart was sinking. Were you dead?

He pulled you prone body to the surface, and slapped your back firmly. Water poured out of your lungs, but you were still unconscious. Your lips were blue tinged, and your face was milky white. He prayed that you would make it, and began to tow you to shore. He began bellowing for Kyoya and the other Host Club members, and a passing by Hikaru heard.

He saw Kaoru in the water, and then noticed your limp body being dragged behind. He heard Kaoru yelling for the Host Club, so he ran towards camp.

"Kaoru is dragging (f/n) to camp from the water! He's asking for the Host Club to come to the shore!" Hikaru yelled before turning and sprinting back. Kyoya heard, and he turned to go to the shore, but he saw a smirking face of Etain (the glaring girl). He made a note of this, and gathered a wailing Tamaki. Kyoya pulled him to shore just as Kaoru swam up and gently set an unconscious (f/n) on the ground. His cold "shadow king" demeanor slipped for second, but he put it back on.

Kaoru tenderly put you on the ground, and turned to Kyoya.

"Do something!"

"Why are you asking me?" Kyoya replied drily.

"Your family owns so many hospitals, so you should be able to do CPR!" Kaoru cried.

"I've actually never learned it. Because we have so many hospitals, there are medical experts everywhere, so I have no need of learning it." Kyoya explained. He was watching Etain walk up. He noticed her face drain of color when she saw how deathly you looked. He was positive that she was behind this.

Kaoru gazed worriedly at your prone form, and decided to do it himself. He had seen CPR on TV, so it shouldn't be too hard, would it? He could try to help you until a plane arrived to take you to the hospital. He looked at you, and his heart broke again.

Why did this hurt him so much?

He brushed your wet hair out of your face, and then he pinched your nose and blew into your mouth. He pushed on your chest a couple of times then blew into your mouth again._ Why isn't it working? _He didn't give up, and he continued for a couple more minutes.

The girls were crowding around, and for once there wasn't any squealing. All of them had tears trailing down their faces at the sight of you almost dead. Etain looked at your still figure guiltily. She had done this, but she hadn't meant to almost kill you.

The Host Club was crying, except for Mori and Kyoya, but they had somber expressions. Honey was bawling into Mori's leg, and Tamaki was crying while hugging Haruhi. Unlike normal, Haruhi was hugging him back, and she had silent tears streaming down her face. Hikaru was on the floor hugging his chest, and he was feeling so guilty for turning down your offer of canoeing. Kyoya was regretting not having life jackets, and watching the skies for his families helicopter.

Suddenly, you rolled over and began coughing out water. Kaoru jumped in surprise, and a huge grin broke out on his face. You sat up carefully, but swayed. Kaoru grabbed your shoulder, and pulled you into a tight hug. You were wondering what was going on, when you felt him shaking against you. You looked into his eyes, and saw the golden orbs shining with tears.

You smiled softly at him, and hugged him back. The Host Club realized that you were lucid, and they screamed. They all threw themselves on you in a heap, except for Mori and Kyoya. They waited until Kaoru pushed a wailing Tamaki and Hikaru off of you, then they stepped forward and gave you a tight hug.

The girls realized that you were ok, and they watched as the Host Club converged on you. If any of them had doubted that you would be a good host, their doubts were washed away by the scene. Honey was giving you Usa-chan, and Mori was ruffling your hair. Haruhi was actually crying, and the twins looked like their prayers had been answered. Tamaki was wailing and hugging you, and Kyoya actually had a smile on his face.

Everyone's hearts melted at the reunion, and the girls joined the hug. You were still confused over what happened, and then you remembered. You had drowned in the lake, but how had you been saved. You looked towards Kaoru, and realized he was shirtless and drenched. You realized that he had saved you, and you grinned shyly at him. He smiled back, and then pulled you back into a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, (f/n)." He whispered roughly.

"I'll try not to." You giggled.

Kaoru looked at your beautiful face, wait beautiful? He pushed that thought down, and noticed that you were still very pale, and dripping. You looked like you had hypothermia, and you were shivering despite your grin. Everyone heard the whirring of a helicopter, and you all looked up. The helicopter landed, and paramedics rushed out. They tried to grab you, but Kaoru glared at them. He picked you up, and carried you to the helicopter.

"I'm going with you." He declared.

"But sir, you ca-" The paramedic started.

"Yes he can." Kyoya interrupted.

Kaoru nodded his thanks at Kyoya, and carried you into the vehicle. Somewhere between his hug and entering the helicopter you had fallen unconscious, and he looked at your sleeping face. All of the hugs had warmed you up a little, and color was coming back to your face. A paramedic said you had hypothermia.

Kaoru nodded, and thought about what had happened. He had been so scared when he heard you yelling in the water and seen your body. His heart had hurt so much, but why? Did he… like you? Kaoru pondered this, and realized that he, in fact, did like you.

He thought of his brother, and his heart froze. Hikaru liked you too, and Kaoru did not want to fight with his twin over a girl. He felt like crying, and he wished that he could be more selfish. He grabbed your hand, and held it tightly all the way to the hospital.

.

.

.

.

You woke up to constant beeping. You slowly opened your eyes, and was blinded by fluorescent lights. You rubbed your sensitive eyes, and sat up. You glanced around the room, and realized that you were in a hospital. You saw a rumpled looking Kaoru sleeping on a chair next to your bed, and your heart warmed up a bit. You gently poked him on the shoulder. He opened a bleary eye, and realized that you were awake. He gave you a huge grin.

"You feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here? You didn't have to stay; I would've been fine on my own."

"That's why I needed to stay. If you think that your friends would leave you alone in a hospital, you obviously don't know us that well yet." Kaoru stated.

"It's fine Kaoru. I know you all well enough, but I'm used to being in the hospital by myself."

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed. "Where was your father?"

"He comes and visits, but he usually has to leave for business." You explained.

"That's awful!" Kaoru yelled. "What about your friends?"

"I didn't have any friends." You stated sadly. "I moved too much to make them."

Kaoru gazed at you, and felt awful. You had spent your whole life on the move, making very few friends, and now you were used to being alone. He vowed that you would never be alone again. You had friends now. He leaned over and hugged you, and your cheeks flamed. You hugged him back, but at that moment Tamaki walked in.

"You little devil! Get your hands off of my daughter!" He exploded. Hikaru walked in too, and saw you hugging Kaoru. He winked at you, and pulled Tamaki out of the room. He looked into the window, but the damage was done. You and Kaoru were both blushing, and studiously avoiding each other's gazes.

Hikaru hit Tamaki, and told him

"You idiot! I'm trying to get them together!"

"What? No way is my daughter dating that shady twin!"

Hikaru gave him a glare that rivaled one of Kyoya's, and Tamaki retreated to his corner.

You were sitting in the room with Kaoru in an awkward silence, and you were cursing Tamaki for making it awkward. You glanced at Kaoru as he grabbed your hand. You both blushed and looked away, but the hand stayed. You relaxed, and thought about your accident. How had that new looking canoe gotten a hole?

You were sitting at an awkward angle because of Kaoru's hand, so you scooted over, and motioned for him to sit next to you on the bed. He complied while blushing, and you asked him

"So why is the Host Club here?"

"The trip got ended early. None of the girls minded though. They were all too worried about our beloved female host." He replied smirking at you.

"It's going to be interesting if boys actually start coming to the Host Club. Tamaki will probably have a heart attack." You said laughing. At the idea of boys coming to see you, jealousy raised its head inside Kaoru. He tamped it down, and laughed along with you at the mental image of Tamaki's soul flying out of his mouth.

You and Kaoru chatted until a nurse appeared.

"You are free to go now, Miss (f/n)." She stated. Hikaru walked in after she left, and placed a bag on the bed next to you.

"It's Sunday now, and to make up for ending the camping trip early, we are having a picnic. Change into this, and Kaoru can do your hair and makeup." Hikaru explained while placing another bag in front of Kaoru. You nodded, and Hikaru swept out of the room.

You stood up, grabbed the bag, and went to the bathroom. You changed into the cute black dress with little flowers on it. (A/N: Link . ) You walked out, and Kaoru had all the makeup out. He sat you down, and applied everything, then did your hair. When he was done, he looked you over for anything that needed to be fixed, and deemed you complete. He grabbed the clothing he had been given, and changed in the bathroom also.

He walked out, and butterflies attacked your stomach again. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a nice pair of jeans. He gave you a lopsided grin, and held his arm out. You giggled, and wrapped your hand around his arm. He led you out of the hospital room, and you walked to the entrance.

The rest of the Host Club was waiting for you there, and Hikaru grinned as he saw his brother leading you to them. He thought you two were just the perfect couple, and he loved how playful you were being with each other. Before Tamaki could freak out, he stepped very hard on his toe.

Tamaki squealed, and started rambling about evil twins and mean people. You heard and started laughing. Tamaki was so melodramatic. You all walked out of the hospital and you heard people whispering about how lucky you were to be surrounded by so many attractive guys. You laughed at the thought that you actually did have friends, and that were all attractive men, except for Haruhi. Who would've thought?

Kaoru led you to your motorcycle, and placed you on it. He sat behind you and reached for the handlebars.

"Don't even think about getting mad, (f/n). Yu are still weak from getting hypothermia, and I am not going to risk you falling off." He stated.

"I wasn't going to complain, but if I'm so weak, why are you taking my on my bike?" You replied.

"I know how much you love it, and figured that Tamaki would be attacking you squealing about how cute his daughter is if you were in the car with him. I'm doing you a favor!" Kaoru answered indignantly.

"Oh, then thanks Kaoru!" You sang. You did not want to be with Tamaki now.

He started the bike, and you followed the car. You arrived at a park, and Kaoru got off. He grabbed you, and lifted you off the bike. He offered his arm again, and you clutched it tightly. He saw how nervous you were and stated

"(f/n), they're not mad at you for ending the trip early. They were all very worried about you, and everyone was crying." You sighed in relief, and loosened your death grip from his arm. He gave you a grin, and the two of you walked to the picnic site.

* * *

So did you like it? Kaoru and 'yours' relationship is coming along, even if Kaoru is denying it. If you're wondering if Etain will get punished, she will. *insert evil grin* If you reviewed I love you, and please review again! I'm nearing the end of this story, and I still don't have an acceptable title! I would love you forever if you could give me title ideas!

-KiaraP


	12. Schemes and a Day at the Park

HEY GUYS! I haven't uploaded for this story in a while, and I am VERY sorry! I had no idea what I was going to do, and had major writers block. Plus, I've been taking a course online for my high school, and I've also been in summer band every day from 6:30-3:00. I'M SORRY! So here is my chapter, and I thank you for the reviews and your patience!

**DON'T OWN OURAN!**

* * *

Apparently, you were having a picnic at an amazing amusement park. You looked around I awe at all of the roller coasters, and gave a huge grin to Kaoru.

"This is great!" You exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to an amusement park!" Kaoru beamed at your enthusiasm, and patted your hand. You walked up to the other people, and they all cheered. You giggled as you looked around. The Host Club had outdone themselves.

They had large baby blue balloons, and right in the middle of them was a (favorite flavor) cake with roses on it. Tamaki saw you, and began to squeal.

"(F/n)! We are all so glad that you are ok, so we are all going to have a party in favor of your quick recovery!" He boasted dramatically. Little tears welled up in your eyes. No one had ever done something so nice for you.

You let go of Kaoru's arm, and ran towards the other Host Club members. You hugged Tamaki, actually surprising him, and then you hugged Haruhi. She laughed at the happy tears in your eyes, and you were pulled out of her hug by Hikaru. You squeezed him tightly, and then turned around. You wrapped your arms around Mori's waist (because he so freaking tall), and then swung Honey around. Finally, you turned towards Kyoya and gave him a brief hug. You looked at the gorgeous cake sitting in front of you, and exclaimed

"Ok everyone! Let's eat cake!"

The girls had been watching you, and they cheered at your statement. They had all been so worried when Kaoru had pulled you to shore. Now, they could all spend the day at the amusement park with you and the rest of the guys.

The Host Club let you cut the cake up, and, pretty soon, everyone was happily munching on the delicious treat. You were sitting with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi, when Kyoya stood and cleared his throat.

"In light of the situation, we have no winner for the contest that was started yesterday. The Host Club votes in favor of (f/n)'s team winning. (f/n) was able to canoe very well, and won the only contest we actually had. Kaoru was able to use First Aid, and swim a long distance carrying a limp body, so the team has shown remarkable skills. Do you ladies all agree?"

All of the girls nodded excitedly, and wondered what your team would choose as cosplay for the others. They hoped that you would give the boys attractive outfits. They watched you, and giggled amongst themselves about how cute Kaoru was being around you. The only person not smiling and happy was Etain.

She felt guilty for almost killing you, and she hoped no one knew it was her.

Kyoya, of course, knew it was her.

"And now for my next announcement." He stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned their heads in his direction.

"Etain has been out to get (f/n), and she is the one who tampered with (f/n)'s canoe. She also threw some hard object at (f/n)'s head causing it to bleed, and she had threatened (f/n). This is unacceptable behavior towards one of our hosts, so Etain; you are no longer allowed to be a customer."

All of the girls gasped at the statement, and then sent evil glares in Etain's direction. She had paled as Kyoya spoke, and now she was white as a sheet. She began to cry, and ran out of the area yelling

"(f/n), it's all your fault! You shouldn't have been selfish and taken all of the twin's time!"

Your eyes widened, and Kaoru grabbed your hand under the table. You watched guiltily as Etain ran out of the park. As if feeling your guilt, Hikaru and Haruhi turned to you.

"It isn't your fault." They exclaimed simultaneously. You giggled as they looked at each other in surprise, and Kaoru chuckled at how weird it is to his brother's voice synchronized with someone else's.

Pretty soon, everyone had finished with their cake, and Kyoya told you all to go and enjoy the rides and games. You, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi teamed up and explored the park. The rest of the Host Club soon joined you, and you were all voting on what ride. A large rollercoaster is what was chosen, and you were bursting with excitement.

Hikaru was watching you and Kaoru together, and he couldn't help smirking at what a great couple you would be. He couldn't wait for you to start dating his brother, and he definitely approved. It would be nice to have you as a sister, and, now, he would need to set you two up. You and Kaoru were very dense, so Hikaru took it upon himself to set you up. He was going to use the amusement park to his advantage, and get you two together.

He informed Haruhi of what he was doing, and she agreed to help. Kyoya apparently already knew, and Hikaru was going to be distracting Tamaki so he didn't ruin everything. You all arrived at the rollercoaster, and Hikaru turned around to face you all.

"Since we have to ride in pairs, we need to choose partners."

"Ok, I want to be with Tamaki." Haruhi grimaced, regretting agreeing to help Hikaru. Tamaki exploded with joy at the prospect of his daughter wanting to ride in a rollercoaster with him, so he didn't hear the next statements.

"I will ride with Kyoya." Hikaru decided. "I need to speak with him about stuff for the Host Club, so Kaoru and (f/n) can go together."

You glared at Hikaru, realizing what he was trying to do, but he just winked and blew you a kiss. You blushed as he mouthed sister, and turned away quickly. Why is he doing this to you?

Kaoru watched Hikaru wink and blow a kiss at you. He felt jealousy well up when he saw you turn away blushing, but he again pushed it down. He jumped when you grabbed his hand, and butterflies twitched around in his stomach. You led him to the line for the rollercoaster, and you got on the ride.

You were so excited about the rides. You had always loved rollercoasters and thrilling stuff like that. This is a reason you own a motorcycle, and the fact that it is less stuffy than a car. You strapped yourself in, and lowered the bar across yours and Kaoru's laps.

The staff did a safety check, and the cars began moving up a steep incline. You grinned in anticipation, and turned to look at Kaoru. He was grinning goofily too, and you both laughed at each other's expressions. You reached the peak, and the ride hurled you down at tremendous speeds.

You were giggling and yelling in exhilaration, and Kaoru couldn't help but be awed at your glowing face. You looked so captivating, and he silently vowed to make sure you never frowned again.

The ride launched you both in loops, and it made a large amount of sudden, sharp turns. It was thrilling, and by the time it was over, you and Kaoru were both laughing. Hikaru grabbed you both, and the rest of the Host Club followed him to a huge ride that had swings attached to it. He explained that you would sit in the swings, and the ride would spin you around in them.

To you, it sounded great, and you quickly dragged the twins into the line. Tamaki was doting over Haruhi who had a suffering look on her face. Hikaru felt bad for making her do this, but he consoled himself saying it was in the name of love.

Hikaru was able to make you and Kaoru ride every single ride together, and you spent all day with him. Now Hikaru had to complete the final phase of his plan.

It was evening, and the sun was beginning to set, so you and Kaoru were preparing to leave. You froze, however, when Hikaru said there was enough time for one more ride. You agreed, and he dragged you and Kaoru away. He pulled you two into a line, and you looked up to see the Ferris Wheel. You looked at Hikaru in confusion.

"This isn't a fun ride. This is boring."

"I agree." Kaoru stated. Hikaru just rolled his eyes at your denseness, and then he explained

"It isn't thrilling, but this ride is fun! You can see everything from the top, and also the sun is about to set. It will be beautiful!"

"Um, well, I guess we can ride then." You stated.

"Yeah whatever." Kaoru said rolling his eyes at his brother's dramatics. You reached the front of the line, and Hikaru grinned.

"Ok, then have fun!" He then pushed the two of you into the car, and slammed the door shut. The ride began to move, and you opened your eyes. Blood immediately rushed to your face when you saw Kaoru underneath you. He noticed you on top of him, and he blushed also.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru! I'll get off of you!" You exclaimed feverently. You jerkily stood up, and sat at the chair.

"Why did your brother shove us into the ride?" You asked him.

"I don't know." He replied, confused himself.

"Really? I thought you two would have some weird twin telepathy thing going on!" You joked. Kaoru laughed at your statement, and just shrugged mysteriously.

You gazed out of the window, and saw the sun beginning to set. Hikaru was right about one thing; the sight _was _gorgeous. You mumbled something about sunsets, and glued your face to the window. You tried to look around the park for the Host Club, and pretty soon you saw a group of figures near the Ferris Wheel.

You pointed them out to Kaoru, and you both laughed. You could see one of them hopping up and down in agitation, and you guessed him to be Tamaki. That figure threw himself onto another, so you both deemed her Haruhi. One was significantly taller than the rest, and another was shorter. You both named them Honey and Mori, and you assumed the other two were Hikaru and Kyoya.

"I wonder what Blondie is freaking out about down there." You mused.

"Probably something stupid that he blew out of proportion." Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He is an idiot, and he loves his dramatics." You agreed.

Pretty soon you both were at the peak of the ride, and the sun had finally set. Darkness was approaching quickly, and you hoped the ride would end soon. You did not want to be riding your bike back in the dark. It's not like you couldn't, but it was just safer that way.

I sat back down in the chair, and listened to the creaking of the ride. I felt Kaoru shift closer to me, and the dumb butterflies emerged again. I popped an eye open, and gazed at Kaoru questioningly. He saw your look, and blushed a little before he explained.

"It's getting cooler, and you're shivering in that dress."

You realized that he was correct, and you just hadn't noticed while you were zoning out. You smiled at him, and scooted over a little closer. Geez that boy was radiating heat! You continued to look out the window until the ride came to a halt.

Kaoru opened the door for you, and helped you out of the car. You smiled and took his hand, and you both walked towards where you had last seen the Host Club. You shivered a little, and wished you had brought a coat or something! It was colder outside than in the ride. Why didn't Hikaru bring you one?

Kaoru saw you shivering, so he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You blushed, but were secretly glad that he was holding you so close. He looked up at him, and wished Hikaru had never brought your liking Kaoru to fruition. Now you were constantly thinking about him, and you knew that he didn't like you, no matter what his twin said.

Kaoru glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. You looked a little down in the dumps, and he wondered what was making you sad. He finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on you when he noticed you gazing so serenely out of the window and saw your joy at watching the sunset. You looked radiant at that moment, and he had finally understood his feelings.

He pulled you closer to him, and wished that Hikaru didn't like you. He wasn't going to fight with his brother over a girl; even if it was you.

* * *

So you and Kaoru have both acknowledged your feeling for each other, BUT Kaoru still won't ask you out because of Hikaru. Hikaru needs to chill his pants and stop making it look like he's flirting with you! Well anyways, I might take another couple of days to upload again (still in marching band rehearsals all day). I also am going to DCI (Drum Corps International) Thursday, so I will be gone from 6:30-12:00am, so no writing that day. Sorry for the wait again and please review! I love you all!

-KiaraP


	13. Realizations

Hey guys! I'm actually alive (barely). I've been SUPER busy, and I will be for the rest of the summer probably. This chapter is actually pretty short, only just over 1000 words, but please don't kill me! I have a question for you people. I'm going to be so busy, and I want to know if you'd rather have shorter chapters that are updated more often, or longer chapters that aren't updated very often? I created a poll, but I'm not positive if it worked, so if it isn't, please send a PM or review with your answer!

* * *

Eventually, the two of you were able to find the rest of the Host Club, and everyone was preparing to leave. Hikaru sauntered over to you with a smirk, and whispered

"Did anything happen on the Ferris wheel?"

"No you doofus. Nothing will ever happen, so stop bugging me." You growled.

You stormed away, and pulled out your keys. You walked over to your bike, and prepared to get on, when a warm hand stopped you. You looked over your shoulder to see Kaoru staring at you worriedly.

"Is it really safe for you to drive that thing home alone at night?" He asked you.

"Of course." You exclaimed. "I know how to take care of myself."

"But what if something happens?" Kaoru replied nervously.

"Nothing will happen." You soothed.

"Fine, but I'm riding with you." Kaoru demanded.

"What! Why?" You yelled.

"If something happened I would feel guilty, and I'm not going to let you go home alone. Deal with it; I'm riding home with you."

You grumbled under breath about overbearing males, and sarcastically motioned for him to get on the bike. He complied, and you sat behind him once again. He started the bike up, and pretty soon the two of you were driving home.

The entire ride, Kaoru was trying not to think of your small arms wrapped around him. It was even more awkward now that he knew he had a crush on you. He glanced at the sky, and saw that it was almost completely dark out. He was glad that he had made you let him drive you home.

You were shivering from the cold, and you subconsciously snuggled into Kaoru's warmth. Your face flushed as you realized what you did, but you were too cold to care that much. Screw liking the guy; you were cold!

The two of you finally arrived at your apartment complex, and you dismounted. Kaoru got off also, and a car pulled in behind the two of you. Hikaru stepped out of the car, and yelled that he was going to take Kaoru home. You nodded your thanks, and turned to go inside. You turned and waved at the twins, and stepped into your house.

Hikaru looked at his brother, and grumbled about his cowardice. He had been awesome and gotten you and Kaoru in the Ferris wheel together, and nothing even happened. He and Haruhi had distracted the blond maniac all day for nothing!

He glared at the back of his brother's head, and decided that he would force Kaoru to admit his feelings for you. He pulled his twin into the car, and turned to face him whilst grinning manically.

Kaoru turned towards his brother after they entered the car, but blanched when he saw the look on Hikaru's face. Dreading what would happen next, Kaoru waited for the inevitable words that would leave his brother's mouth.

"So Kaoru." Hikaru started. "You like (f/n) right?" Kaoru blushed at his brother's statement and replied nervously

"What? No I don't! I would never let anyone get in between us, and I know you like her, so you are free to go after her!"

"Kaoru, I don't want to date (f/n)." Hikaru stated drily.

"W-what?" Kaoru stuttered. "What do you mean you don't want to date her?"

"I meant what I said, baka. (F/n) is like a sister to me! The only sibling I do the dating with is you." He grinned.

"B-but you always wink at her, and she is always blushing at you while you whisper to her!" Kaoru yelled. "Plus you are always hugging her!"

"Kaoru, I wink at her and she blushes because I'm teasing her about something completely irrelevant to me." Hikaru explained, not wanting to tell Kaoru that you like him. Let the boy figure it out for himself, or get told by you. Otherwise the game wouldn't be any fun.

Kaoru looked so conflicted at the moment. Was he able to date (f/n) then? Did she even like him? What if she liked Hikaru better anyways?

Hikaru took pity on his poor brother and exclaimed

"Kaoru, you need to tell her you like her!"

"But what if she doesn't like me?!" Kaoru said, finally letting his insecurity shine through.

"I have a feeling she does." Hikaru replied seriously. Screw not telling Kaoru that you like him. He can deal with your temper tantrum later. He gazed studiously at his brother, and then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"You know what? I'm going to help you! You and (f/n) are going to be a couple if it's the last thing I do!" He announced gleefully. Kaoru looked towards his brother, a feeling of dread welling up in his gut. He wasn't...

You changed into your pajamas, and prepared to go to sleep. You were still in a great mood from your awesome day at the amusement park, and you were actually excited for school tomorrow. The twins, Haruhi, and you were going to be planning out the Host Club's outfits, and you couldn't wait to be mean to Tamaki! You laid down in bed, and let sleep overtake your mind.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, you threw on your uniform, and decided to walk to school. This way, you and Haruhi could scheme on the way there.

You, as usual, snuck behind Haruhi and scared her before you two started thinking up ideas. You both wanted to embarrass Tamaki, because he was so annoying to you two. You guys figured that you could make the twins let you wear something that you want to wear, but you had no clue what to do for Honey and Mori.

Pretty soon, you both arrived at Ouran, and were greeted by loud screeching from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You guys!" Kaoru started.

"We have the perfect outfits for everyone planned out!" Hikaru continued.

"Come with us, we'll show you." Kaoru finished.

You and Haruhi nodded you agreement, and followed the twins to Music Room #3. They pulled out the plans, and you and Haruhi couldn't help but grin evilly at the ideas. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

If you have any ideas for their outfits, let me know in a PM or review please. I kind of don't really have any good ideas for what they're going to wear… oops. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews guys! You people are great, and I am agin sorry for the long wait. Please review!

-KiaraP


End file.
